73rd Hunger Games - before the star crossed lovers
by indigosky17
Summary: Before the star crossed lovers there were two penfriends who were thrown into a surprise meeting during the 73rd Hunger Games. Will Freya and River live to tell their families they met?
1. Chapter 1

**73** **rd** **Hunger Games – the one before the star-crossed lovers**

 **ONE – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

My hands are bleeding, the handle of the axe breaking off and digging into the palm of my skin. The bell tolls and I swing the axe once more into the tree stump. While the rest of the workers start to leave I hang back waiting for Johan and Rowan.

Johan is my twin brother. We look identical in most ways. Both slim built but with quite broad shoulders, average height. We even have matching freckles on our face. The difference between us comes in our colouring. I'm a fiery red head with blue eyes and he is a golden blonde with green eyes. We even act the same – both adventurous, both mischievous but also hard-working, caring and protective.

Rowan on the other hand is our best friend and the polar opposite of us two. He's tall and muscular with shaved brown hair and brown eyes. He's quiet and the one trying to talk us out of our adventurous plans usually. Except for tonight. He's the one trying to rope us into his plans. I heard the crack of a twig and knew that they were trying to creep upon me. I tensed ready to pounce. The rustle of a branch gave their location away. I grabbed my axe and threw the axe head over end at their hiding place. There was a whistle in the air as it got closer. I heard the yelp of my brother and best friend as they dived sideways, and then the thud of the axe as it buried itself deep into the tree. I stood there smug as they crept out cowardly. I walked over to the tree and yanked my axe back out the tree. I followed the two of them as we carried our equipment back to the yard.

"So, this plan for the evening," Johan started cautiously. I rolled my eyes. Johan and I had discussed the pros and cons of the plan all night. I was still concerned, and Johan shared some of my concerns. "It's reaping in a week. There's increased peacekeepers. What if we get caught?"

Rowan put a finger to his lips as we handed over our lumber equipment. I smiled politely at Helena as she took my axe off me and handed me a bandage for my cuts. I stopped at the tap just outside of the lumber yard and ran my hands under it to get rid of the splinters before carefully bandaging my hand. The boys sat on the tins next to me as I bandaged. "Look, you've hit the nail on the head. It's reaping next week, and I don't know about you but if I go into the games I want to be at least a little prepared," Rowan whispered. I glanced up at Johan who shrugged. "And… well I just have a bad feeling that one of us going to end up getting reaped and I want to set us up with the best chance possible." I tied the knot in my bandage and then looked up at Rowan. For the first time ever, I saw pure terror in his eyes. He really believed one of us was in danger.

I sighed. "Fine. Meet at the edge of the Orchard at 9pm. We're in," I said speaking for both me and Johan. Rowan smiled at me and I saw the confidence boost he had. We said goodbye and parted ways.

Johan grabbed my hand and we walked down the road towards Victors Village. We were going to visit the only person who might just help us prep. The latest victor of District seven. Johanna Mason. Or as we knew her our cousin.

We stopped outside the door of her massive grey bricked house. I glanced at Johan as he reached out a hand to grasp the knocker of the door. He hit it three times. We heard footsteps and then silence. We held our breath. Cousin Johanna had a temper that we didn't want to get on the wrong side of. I heard it before Johan, the click of the lock. I pushed Johan down and jumped to the side as a knife was thrown through the open door as it was flung open. "Stop!" I shouted from the bush I was hiding behind. "Stop!" I heard no noise so poked my head over the bush to see Johanna stood on the doorstep fire burning in her eyes. She took one look at me and sighed.

"Well I suppose you two had better come in… and quickly before they find out," Johanna said. We snuck through the door into the spacious living area which she had painted pure white. She sat on the sofa and indicated that we should do the same. I perched on the edge as Johan leant back. "There had better be a good reason for you two to be here. You know if Snow finds out about you two you'll end up dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah as if we don't know that. The only reason we survived was because we had pre-warning and ran and hid. Look there is a reason. Rowan is getting stressed. Again. You know how he can tell when something bad is going to happen. Like he did when Snow came for our family. He thinks one of the three of us will end up in the games. He wants to practise in the woods. To get a bit of an advantage if he needs it, or we need it."

Johan leant forwards. "The fact he predicted Snow coming for us I'm not doubting him over this. And I agree. If any of us end up in the games, we are going to need a plan and better practise than you had. We can't use the same technique."

Johanna nodded slowly. "So, what do you need?" she asked.

"Whatever you have," Johan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO – River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

I sat on the edge of the beach, looking out to sea. I should have been helping with that days catch but just 50m to my right was the border of trees that separated District seven from us. Somewhere deep within those woods was my penfriend. A girl called Freya. Freya and her twin brother. I thought back to the most recent letter to Freya. I hadn't had a response yet, but I had only sent it a day ago. We were talking about the upcoming reaping. What we were going to wear, how many times our names were in the bowls. It was a depressing topic of conversation, but it was all anyone seemed to be talking about.

I stared at the line of peacekeepers and electric fence preventing us from entering the woods. There was a hole just the right size for me to creep through. If I could just time it right, then I could be in the woods and out of District four. I wouldn't be able to be reaped for the upcoming Hunger Games.

"River, stop daydreaming and get over here," my father called angrily. I sighed, hauled myself to my feet and walked towards him. I grabbed the end of the net and began hauling it in to land. Within moments the first few fish were appearing on the beach, flapping manically as they suffocated. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How anyone thought this was a humane way of killing fish I couldn't see, but then again the government thought it was humane for 24 teenagers to fight to the death. While my dad collected the fish in I started folding the net ready for use the next day. We turned our backs to the sea and began heading inland. As we did so I stared longingly at the fence. My older brother noticed and elbowed me.

"The only way to get to District seven is to be reaped, or volunteer, and then win. You'll never get to meet her. You know that's why you can only be penfriends. Also, you know that the letters get read before you get them to make sure there is no information passing between districts that shouldn't be," Felix told me honestly. Summer looked over and smiled weakly. She was younger sister and knew how strongly I felt about wanting to meet Freya.

You see in District four I was an anomaly. I was being trained as a Career, alongside four of my peers, purely because of my strength but I didn't want to be a Career. I wanted to grow old and live. Yes, I wanted to travel but not to my death. I was hopeful that one of the others would volunteer instead. As a Career I didn't have to work on the fishery with my family, but I still did. Family is important to me and if I'm going to spend my day at school and my evening training I needed to see them somehow. I was also an anomaly because I was the only Career without any friends. I didn't want to be part of the 'Pack' or be friends with any of the people who were interested in me because of my training. I wanted to find someone who liked me for me. Which was why Freya was so important to me. She didn't know I was training to be a Career, she just liked me for who I was. And she seemed awesome.

I hung back as the rest of my family walked ahead. Summer hung back with me. "Hey, I get it. You never know you might actual be of some value to the Capitol and get to move," Summer said cheerfully, ever the optimist. I smiled weakly. We parted ways at the fishing depot. Her to go help with the sorting, me to go to training.

I walked through the streets on the way to the justice building. Which was ironic seeing as it was illegal to train to be a Career yet we trained in the justice building. I pushed open the door, went into the lift and took the elevator down to the basement. The rest of my fellow Careers were already there, hard at work. I went over to my locker and started stripping down into my gear. Hayden, a fellow Career but my worst enemy, sauntered over like he owned the place and leant against the nearest locker. "Look who it is. Fish boy has arrived. You stink River, much like the place you are named after. Maybe you should take a shower before you train," he said reaching out to grab my shoulder. I sighed, my energy defeated, my will ready to just let him do what he wanted. He pushed me backwards towards the showers and shoved me under the cold water. He held me there as he taunted me. I closed my eyes and imagined I was elsewhere – running through the hole in the fence, escaping into District seven, meeting Freya for the first time. Anywhere but here.

I felt his hands leave my shoulders and I opened my eyes. Hayden was walking away. I stepped out from under the water, shook the water from my hair and pushed it back off my face. It was far too long and needed a good cut but I just hadn't got round to it. I decided that it needed to be cut before reaping day. With that in mind I headed back out into the training room, my clothes saturated and dripping water. I ignored it and went over to the punchbags and began pounding them with my fists. The hate, the hurt, the unfairness being pounded out of me and into the bag. There was a creak as the chains swung wildly and the bag dropped to the floor. I glanced up and saw that the chain had snapped. I stepped back. My breathing was hard and heavy, my heart rate raised and beating wildly. In the room 15 pairs of eyes were staring at me in disbelief. I'd never lost my temper so much as to break something before. I screwed my eyes shut and made up my mind. I'd come back tomorrow. There wasn't much else I could do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

Rucksacks filled we snuck out of Victors Village and back to our little one bedroom house on the outskirts of the town. I opened the door and was delighted to see a letter on the mat with very familiar handwriting. I grabbed the letter before Johan could step on it and carried it into the kitchen along with my heavily armed rucksack. I placed the bag on the floor net to the table leg and sat at one of the two stools and opened the letter.

 _Dear Freya,_

 _Sounds exciting. I wish we were taught interesting things at school. Instead it's all about the fisheries and our futures. Not that I'm ever going to have the future I want._

 _Describe the forest to me. I want to be able to picture it as clear as day. How big is it? How tall are the trees? How green are they?_

 _Reaping is just over a week away. My district is buzzing for it – I mean 5 of the previous 7 victors have been from district four. They think we could do quite well this year. I'm not so sure. I think we are starting to get a bit cocky. We've started to think about what to wear for reaping day. I've been given Felix's old reaping clothes to use if I want. They are a sky-blue suit with matching tie. I'm not too sure about it. I feel like it just makes me look like a pompous jerk. It certainly made Felix look like one. Summer has got her first reaping. She's been given a silvery grey dress that belonged to our mother. I might just continue to wear my old reaping clothes – a white shirt and grey trousers. What about you, what are you wearing?_

 _Hope toy hear from you again soon,_

 _River_

I smiled as I put the letter down. River was the one person from another district I had contact with. He got me in a way that I couldn't describe. His letters always cheered me up. I looked up as Johan was placing a mug of tea on the table. I wrapped my hands around the mug absorbing the warmth. "Thanks," I said smiling.

Johan sat down opposite me. "How is River then?" he said. I shrugged.

"He seems ok. I think school is getting him down. I'll write a response after dinner and then take it to the post office. That way you can sneak to the Orchard to meet Rowan without fear of detection. I'll find some other way to catch up and find you," I add. Johan frowns. "Have you got any better ideas?" I ask standing up to cook dinner. I take the few vegetables that we have and dice them to make a stew by adding some potatoes.

Johan rolls his eyes. "Of course. I'm the man with a plan remember," he says.

"Except you're a boy not a man," I tease.

He growls under his breath but continues. "We'll both go to the post office and then go via home, sneak over the gate and go via the yard," he explained.

I cough suddenly. "Seriously? That's your plan. That's even more high risk and stupid than my plan. The yard will be teaming with peacekeepers. And what are you going to do then, fight your way through? You'll get arrested and shot for treason before you can say District seven," I respond. Then sigh. "Mind you the whole evening is really risky," I add.

Johan joins me at the stove. "Just trust me. I'll get us there safe," he said.

"I suppose I have no choice. Now leave me alone to cook," I tell him stubbornly. He slinks away into our bedroom as I prep the rest of dinner. I glance at the remaining food supplies. A week before reaping day and we were short on supplies. And tesserae couldn't be claimed again until after reaping day. I thought about the number of times both mine and my brother's names appear in that reaping bowl. Up until two years ago we were both claiming for five family members. Now there was just two of us left. But our family history still haunted us. We started claiming tesserae in time for the 70th hunger games. It's only the 72nd Hunger games that we've been claiming less tesserae for. Hence the twelve names of each of us in the reaping bowls. Much less than most but more than some.

I dished up the stew and called Johan in. We ate in silence both of us lost in our own thoughts. As Johan washed up I began to start my response to River. The kitchen was quiet as my pen scratched the words to him. I dug an envelope out of the drawer and placed my letter in it. I glanced at Johan. He nodded. It was time to go.

I grabbed my rucksack from the floor. It felt risky walking to the post office with our rucksacks filled with weapons for practise but seeing as I was never seen without my rucksack it would raise suspicion if I went to the post office without it. We took the short route through town making sure that we were seen by locals and a few peacekeepers heading as far away as possible from the Orchard. We stopped just outside the justice building, the grey looming arches bringing back memories of the last three reaping days. The memories of terror and fear of being picked, the heartbreak when cousin Johanna was called in our second year of reaping. The stage was being built, although not at this exact time as it was too late to see. The half-built structure was a disturbing reminder of what was going to happen very soon. Johan sat down on the unused timber to wait as I walked across the square to the post office.

I stepped carefully over the step as the bell rang overhead. Holly appeared behind the counter and smiled at me. "Hey Freya. Another letter for the penfriend?" she asked. I nodded. "He's a lucky guy. As are you. Mine gave up writing letters years ago." I chuckled and handed over the letter. "That'll be 3 credits please," she said. I handed over the credits. A whole day and a half of work. It was a good job it was the summer holidays and so school had ended and we were working extra shifts at the lumber yard.

I left the shop but as I did so the weapons shifted in my rucksack and clattered together. The door slammed shut and I walked calmly back to Johan trying not to think of the risk I had just put us both in. I tilted my head to indicate it was time to leave. We hurried down the street as curfew was in sight and we knew we would be searched if we didn't make it back to our house in time. The streetlights burst to life and we grimaced. We were three streets from home. Keeping calm we carried on and opened our door. We turned the lights on and closed the curtains in the bedroom and kitchen to make it seem like we were in but relaxing. We held our breath and waited for the sound of peacekeepers knocking on our door.

Just as I was about to let out a breath there was a sharp rap on the door. I handed my rucksack to Johan to place on the bed and went to the door. I opened it to see two peacekeepers. Luckily it was our friendlier peacekeepers. "Evening Freya. Was that you and Johan who were just coming home after curfew?" Maximilian asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry max but I had a really urgent letter to send. We just mistimed it slightly. I'm so sorry," I added. Max inclined his head.

"Not a problem Miss Freya. Just don't get caught again," he said. "Enjoy your evening." They left and I closed the door. It wasn't until they had turned down the street that we felt comfortable to let out our breath.

"That was close," Johan said handing me back my rucksack. I raised an eyebrow. "And risky. We are going to have to keep our heads down," he added. I shook my head exasperated as he walked into the kitchen and opened the back door. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR – Rowan Miller, 16 years old, District 7**

I was sat in the highest branches possible of the old apple tree in the Orchard. I'd been waiting about 15 minutes for Freya and Johan. I knew they had more risk coming here as they were bringing the weapons, but I had expected them to be vaguely punctual. There was a sweep of light that shone through the branches of the trees. I leant against the trunk praying it was Johan and Freya instead of a peacekeeper coming to find me. There was silence and then I heard Freya. "Rowan… Rowan where the heck are you?" she hissed angrily. I jumped down, bracing for the impact on the ground. The twins jumped, and I smiled. She shook her head and hit me in the arm. It sent pain shooting down towards my elbow and I grasped where she had hit me.

"Ouch," I said. She continued to glare. "What took you so long?" I asked Johan who had put his rucksack on the floor and was pulling out blades of different sizes.

"Peacekeepers. We went to the post office just before curfew, so the peacekeepers would see us head inside and assume we were there all night. Unfortunately, we missed curfew and then they came knocking," Johan explained as Freya walked over to join him. He saw my concerned face. "Its fine. It was Max on duty, so he gave us a slight slap on the wrist and then let us go." Freya pulled out a tangle of metal but within seconds she had assembled a spear and an axe from the tangle of metal. She also pulled out a sheath of arrows and a bow.

"Wow. How did you get your hand on this stuff?" I asked. Johan raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Oh right… Johanna." They nodded. I ran my hand over the shiny black metal weapons they had brought. "Where do we even start?" I asked. Freya shrugged and picked up the spear. She went over to a nearby tree and began stabbing it and retrieving it. Her arms were shaking with the effort of pulling it back. "Aren't you supposed to throw a spear?" Freya spun round and threw it with incredible accuracy towards me. I ducked, and it embedded in the tree behind me.

"It's both long range and short range. Can be used in hand to hand if needed. You just need to adjust where you hold it," a voice said from the darkness of the forest. We all spun towards the voice and Johanna appeared from behind a tree. "Good technique Freya. But you need to work on upper body strength before a spear becomes your go to weapon. The retrieving is weak." Johanna added as Freya walked over to retrieve the spear and had to put her foot on the tree to help her. "You on the other hand Rowan already have the upper body strength. Maybe you should give it a try," she said looking me in the eye, as if daring me to argue with a victor. Freya held the spear out to me. I took it reluctantly. The weight of the spear in my hand felt unnatural. "Just throw it Rowan," Johanna said bored now. I tightened my grip and ran two steps forward before throwing it. It whistled through the air and embedded into a tree. "Told you. Strength is your strength. Work on that aim though." She turned her attention to Freya. "100 push ups and no stopping girl. Johan pick a weapon let's see what you are good at." I went over to the tree to retrieve the spear. I was surprised to see how far it had embedded in. I felt a presence over my shoulder.

"Well done. It takes a lot to impress Johanna," Freya whispered.

"Did you know she was coming?" I asked. She shook her head and ducked to the ground to do her push-ups. I got down with her to join her. I'd seen her in PE lessons and knew she hated push ups. I could hear her deep breathing from next to me as she dug deep to complete them. I glanced sideways to see her fair skin had turned a deep red. She collapsed to the ground and I knew she had completed her push ups. Johanna appeared above us.

"Do you really think you have time for a lie down? Get up. Let's see which weapon your speciality would be." Freya rolled her eyes and trailed behind her cousin to the stack of weapons. "How often do you use an axe in the lumber yard?"

"Pretty much every day," I heard Freya respond. There was the sound of the metal axe being picked up and I turned back to my spear and began stabbing at the tree, much like Freya had been earlier. I was surprised by the power behind me as I stabbed and retrieved. I blocked out the sounds of the other two – the heavy thud of the axe, the swoosh of the loosened arrows, the dull thuds of the knives.

I don't know what time it was when Freya came over to me and prised the spear out of my hands. It was pitch black in the Orchard and they were starting to lose sight of the knives and arrows. We regathered around Johanna.

"You've got different strengths," Johanna said. "Which means you all need different strategies. Rowan your strength is your physically strength. You've taken away half of that tree, you've got the retrieving of the spear right. I reckon you'd be pretty good with an axe as well. But you need to work on speed and long-distance aim. Johan you've got the long-distance aim down well and are good with a bow and arrow. You are relatively quick to draw but in hand to hand you'll struggle with the stamina and strength. Freya, well you're a little pocket rocket with a real ear for threats. There's a lot more power behind your axe than your spear skills because you're more familiar with it but that upper strength to remove them both will let you down. You have incredible aim though with all the weapons. You tire easily though. I'll come up with the best training plans for the next few nights for you all and start prepping my support for each of you for the games."

I frowned. "Wait so you believe me?" I asked incredulously.

Johanna looked me dead in the eye and nodded. "How could I not? You saved them once before, now it's my turn to repay the favour. Without you I would not have any living family. That's a debt I can't fully repay Rowan," she told me seriously. She turned to the twins. "Keep this stuff hidden. We'll meet same time tomorrow night." We all nodded and began to make our way back to the town. I felt more confident creeping through the trees with my best friends by my side and a previous victor. In fact, I felt more alive than ever.

 **AN: thank you for the reviews. I'll try to keep the pace moving quickly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE- River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

River woke to the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains. It was the day of the Reaping. He blinked the sun out of his eyes as he swung his legs off his bed. He noticed that Felix was already gone. He looked at the wardrobe where his reaping outfit hung. Above it was the latest letter from Freya. Following on from Freya's letter he had decided to stick with his old reaping outfit.

 _Dear River,_

 _Sounds awful. At least it is the summer now. 6 weeks of pure bliss – if pure bliss was labouring away in the lumber yard every day. Ah well at least we will have the Hunger Games for entertainment… yay!_

 _Your brothers outfit sounds awful. I'd wear the old one if I was you. Not that I can talk. My reaping outfit is dreadful – a black pinafore dress with dungaree straps, a white blouse and some grey tights._

 _There isn't really much to say. Essentially the town is built up in the middle. We are surrounded by the woodlands, and somewhere beyond the woodlands is the sea. I suppose the forest is vast and very green. A sort of seaweed green – or at least similar to the seaweed we see in district 7. The trees are extremely tall, over 120ft most of them. The branches of the trees are thicker near the bottom and thinner higher up, otherwise the weight would topple them down. Every day we climb the trees and saw the branches off ready to begin felling the trees themselves._

 _Describe the ocean. I've never got as far as the coast in district seven. What's it like?_

 _Freya_

I smiled as I read through the letter again. She really was a diamond. I still needed to reply to it. I promised myself if I survive the reaping I'd reply. No point wasting credits if I was going to die anyway. I picked my reaping outfit and got dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Summer was sat in her pretty dress at the table while Felix was lounging against the worktop staring intently at the TV screen which was showing the Reaping of District ten. "Who has been reaped so far?" I ask him, picking up a bowl and filling it with cereal.

"A twelve-year-old girl and fourteen-year-old boy from 12 and two seventeen-year olds from 11. Looks like it could be a tough year," Felix said.

Summer rolled her eyes. "The girl from 11 looked weak. The boy on the other hand I wouldn't want to mess with," she said. She eyed my clothing. "I'm guessing you aren't volunteering then," she added. I shook my head. "Mum and Dad will be disappointed."

"I care about staying alive Summer. Also I am not wearing Felix's reaping outfit ever. Its hideous," I responded.

"Hey. It was handmade by mum. Show it some respect," Felix stated. I shook my head as another twelve-year old was reaped from District 10. We were lucky in four. We got to see most of the other ceremonies before our own. The only ones we missed were five, three, two and one. I was half paying attention to the screen as I ate. "Oi. District seven is up next." My brother said flicking me in the back of the head. My head shot up to watch the screen, praying for a glimpse of Freya.

Their escort was on stage. Maxine Toff. She was one of the more restrained escorts involved in the games and she seemed to genuinely care for her tributes unlike some. "First off we shall start with the girls," Maxine stated on screen. The camera cut away to reveal the nervous looking crowd of girls. I saw a glimpse of red hair among the blonde and brunette but whether it was Freya was anyone's guess. It cut back as Maxine pulled a name out of the reaping bowl. "Freya Willow," she said. My heart dropped, my spoon clattered to the floor as the cameras zoomed in on a familiar face. Red hair, blue eyes, the freckles – three under one eye and two under the other. I stared as Freya made her way calmly up to the stage, no tears, no anger just a gentle smile on her face. "Wonderful. And now for the boys," Maxine continued.

I felt a hand shaking me. "River, River. Come on River. Snap out of it," Summer was shouting in my ear. I pulled my head away and turned to look at her.

"It's her," I said my voice choked with the words. Both Felix and Summer leant closer. "It's my Freya." Their heads flicked back to the screen where Freya was now joined by a small boy who was crying.

"That's your penfriend," Felix asked in a hushed tone. I nodded once. He slumped into a chair. "That's a bit rubbish for you," he said. His tone of voice suggested he wanted to swear but with Summer in the room he wasn't going to. Summer pulled me into a hug. I pushed her away and stood up. I needed to clear my head before the Reaping.

I ran out the house and down the street, keeping my head low and making sure I turned down roads that led away from the justice building. I made it to the coastline. The section of the beach that just a week ago I had been stood on, thinking of ways to escape to see Freya. Thinking of ways to get us both safely away. If only I'd come up with a solid plan. One that would have worked, and I could have executed. Now, well now I was about to watch my only friend be murdered. I shook my head. No. I could stop that. But it would mean one thing. I'd have to do the one thing I swore to myself I would never do. The one thing that I was happy to let my bullies have the credit for. I'd have to volunteer.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

I stood by the window of the room I'd been assigned inside the justice building. I was scared, anxious and wished that it had been anyone other than me. When my name had been pulled out the bowl my legs had frozen and it took all my effort to hold myself high and walk through the crowd to the stage. I didn't burst into tears, I didn't protest, I just accepted my fate. There was a small part of me was glad it was me rather than Rowan or Johan. There was a part of me that had at least expected to be reaped. Maybe that's why I was so calm. Because of Rowan's premonition.

I scanned the room and spotted the camera above the door. I had to be careful what I say to Johan and Rowan when they arrive. Just as that thought went through my head the door opened and the boys walked in. Johan threw himself at me and I caught him. I hugged him tight and leant in towards his ear. "You need to run," I whispered without moving my lips too much. He pulled away and frowned at me. I didn't expand on it too much.

Rowan pushed him out the way and drew me into a hug as well. "Freya you've got this. You could win it. You've got a good chance," he said reassuringly. I tightened my grip on him.

"I'm going to give it my best shot. I want to come back to you two and grow old," I said. "Look we haven't got long. Rowan you need to have Johan's back. It's going to be hard for him. If I get asked about family and friends what do you want me to say? Because if I mention you you're going to have cameras everywhere. Following you, digging up the rest of your family to find any sort of information they can about me." I saw Johan's shoulders sink slightly as he realised what I meant and why I had told him to run.

Rowan shrugged. "It's not like there is any dirt that exists on either of you," Rowan said casually. I frowned slightly then realised he was trying to distract from the fact there really was. "I don't mind you mentioning me if it's a reason for you being determined to win."

Johan smiled. "I don't think it matters if you mention me or not. I think the Capitol will find out about me," Johan said honestly. There was a hidden meaning in that. _They dig up the records and will find out_. "Do what feels right for you," he added. He kissed my cheek. "I love you sis. Please take care and listen to any advice your mentor gives you."

I nodded. The door opens, and the peacekeepers start coming in to get Rowan and Johan out. Rowan pulls me into a quick hug. "Remember we are supporting you."

The door closed behind them as they were dragged out. I'd seen the tears in Johan's eyes as he was pulled out the room. My throat felt tight, but I swallowed back the tears and emotions and put on a smile again. The door opened again, and a peacekeeper held it open for me to pass through. I took a deep breath and stepped through the door and began to follow the peacekeepers to the train. As I was led through the building we were joined by Maxine, Johanna, Blight and my district partner Ryan. We stepped out of the justice building. I got another glimpse of my brother and best friend as we walked past the crowd of people towards the high-speed train which would take us to the Capitol. I was hurried onto the train and the door slid shut. It was silent on the train, the noise of the crowd unable to penetrate the steel and glass. There were no peacekeepers on the train as the doors wouldn't reopen until we arrived in the Capitol. The five of us – Johanna, Blight, Ryan, Maxine and I stood for a moment.

"Well let's get you two settled and then we can have a meeting," Maxine said stepping into her role as escort. "Blight can you show Ryan to his room. Johanna prep the refreshment cart, and Freya I'll take you to your room." Johanna looked at me and rolled her eyes. I held back a snigger as I followed Maxine down the carriages to my room. She was blathering on about something that I wasn't listening to. She stopped outside a room. "Well here we are Freya. I'll give you five minutes and if you are not back in the refreshment cart by then I'll come find you." She left me. I stared into the vast room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and a glass wall wardrobe. There was a window overlooking the view of district seven as we travelled through the forest at lightning speeds. As the train sped away from district seven I realised what I was losing. I buckled and started sobbing on the floor of my room.

I don't know how long I was there sobbing but Johanna appeared and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh. Sweetie, it's alright, we'll get you out," she tells me. She wraps a hand into mine and pushes something into it. She stands and leaves. I open my palm carefully and look at the thing that Johanna has handed me. In my palm there is a small glass jar attached to a necklace. I pull the stopper out and the smell of pine needles overwhelms me. Inside the jar is a piece of paper. I take it out and read it.

 _Freya. I'm going to try to escape to district four. Find your penfriend. It's my best option for survival. You're right. When they realise you survived they'll be coming for me as well. And then you and Johanna lose your only family. If you win, come find me. I love you. Keep this as your token. Love Johan. Xx_

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Johan was going to be safe. I turned the piece of paper over twice and the writing disappeared. I stared stunned at the piece of paper. I turned it over twice again and the writing came back. I smiled. When they inspected my token as they had to, they wouldn't know his plans. I flipped it again and slotted it back in the jar with the pine needles. I put the stopper back in and put the necklace around my neck. My token.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN – River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

I stood in the crowd of eligible tributes. I had my plan worked out. It was going to annoy Hayden though. He was the chosen volunteer for District four this year. When we'd been asked if we wanted to put our names forwards my first response was no. Ultimately, I hadn't been involved in the selection process. Which meant I had no right to volunteer. Except now I had a reason to go to the Capitol. To meet Freya for the first time ever. To save Freya.

I took a deep breath. Here it was my big moment. And it was approaching quickly. Julius Gator walked onto stage followed by our most famous victor Finnick Odair. Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games by being deadly with a trident. He was the youngest ever victor at 14. Since he won his games he had mentored five tributes to victor including his girlfriend Annie Cresta – not that we were supposed to know about that. If this went to plan he would be my mentor in less than 20 minutes.

Julius strode to the centre of the stage. He swept his bright pink hair sideways as he leant into the microphone. "Welcome District four to the seventy third annual Hunger Games. Now lets reap our girls," he strode over to the bowl filled with girls names. "Sasha hink…" he was cut off.

"I volunteer as tribute," Morgana cut across. Morgana was seventeen and also a fully-fledged trained career. She walked onto the stage with confidence.

"Wonderful. A volunteer and what is your name honey?" Julius asked as she joined him.

"Morgana Levant," she said.

"Let's all give a hand for Morgana," Julius said. There was a smattering of applause and then silence. "And now for the boys." He walked over. My heart was pounding, the adrenaline was rushing through my body. "Alexan…" I could see Hayden sticking his hand up.

I shot mine up as high as I could and screamed as loud as I could. "I volunteer!" Eyes all turned to me. Hayden spun round and glared at me. His hand still half raised. He lowered it slowly as I stepped out of the crowd. I could feel his eyes watching me as I took 'his' place on the stage.

"What's your name?"

I swallowed hard. "River Winters," I managed to mumble.

"Excellent well let's all give River a hand," Julius said. There was silence. Not a single person clapped. They all knew it wasn't supposed to be me. Julius was ever the pro and took it in his stride forcing me and Morgana through the doors while he smoothed over the awkwardness.

I was rough handled by a peacekeeper down a corridor and into a room. It was quiet inside and the realisation of what I had done hit me. The door opened, and I barely had time to turn around when a punch caught my jaw and threw me to the floor. "That was my chance!" Hayden growled his hands pounding away at my exposed flesh. I grunted in pain. "I will never get the opportunity thanks to you!" he spat before walking out the door and away. I waited until the door had shut behind him before I sat up. I rubbed my arms, feeling the lumps forming already. I pulled myself up to my feet but had to steady myself on the chair. The door opened again and my family came in.

I looked at them all. A mixed feeling of emotions. Dad was so proud. You could see it. He didn't care that I had broken the unspoken rule about volunteering. He was just proud that one of his kids was going to represent in the games. You could see he thought I was going to win. Mum looked distressed. She knew there was a risk I would enter the games but I don't think she ever though it would happen. Summer and Felix stood slightly to one side. Confusion, surprise, proud, scared. There was a mixture of emotions on their faces that I spotted before Dad pulled me into a hug. "Congrats kid. I knew you had it in you. You'll do grand. I can't wait to move to Victors Village. We'll start packing your stuff." I opened my mouth to protest. To tell him I wouldn't be coming back but I couldn't bring myself to break his heart.

Mum started sobbing so dad escorted her out, leaving me with just Summer and Felix. "Why?" Summer said as she embraced me. "Why be an idiot and volunteer?"

"I can save her," I told her, confident in my own ability.

"But we'll lose you in the process," Summer responded, the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Felix shook his head. "You do realise she might be a lot feistier than you think. She might have won without your help. Then you could have volunteered next year and met her without the risk of having to kill your best friend. Only one of you can make it out. You realise that." I nodded.

"Yeah. And it's going to be her," I said. "Look. I'm sorry. But I needed to do this." They nodded.

"We figured you might. The moment you saw her," Summer said. She smiled weakly. "Good luck bro. Even if I know you aren't coming back." They left with a quick hug and a kiss.

I sat in the only available chair to wait for the time it came to go to the train. I used the only mirror to clean up some of the blood on my face from the punch up with Hayden.

I was bored by the time the peacekeepers finally came to pick me up and take me to the train. Once on the train Morgana turned on me. "You shouldn't have done it. It wasn't your year." She flounced off. Finnick, Annie and Mags watched her go. Finnick eyed me.

"Why did you do it River?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's a long story."

"It's a long journey," Annie said leading the way into the refreshment carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

I pulled myself upright and walked down to the refreshment cart. I was glad to see that although my eyes were slightly red and puffy, Ryan looked a lot worse. He hadn't really stopped crying since we had been reaped. At just twelve it was his first year in the reaping and no-one expects to be reaped then. I took the seat next to him opposite our mentors. Maxine was flitting around by the refreshments.

I leaned back in my seat refusing to look at Johanna and give away that we knew each other. If we got found out we'd both end up in big trouble. "So let's hear the plan. Whose training who? What angle are we going for?" I asked sounding bored.

Blight looked up from his cup of tea. "You seem to know a lot about the game. What angle do you think we should go for?" I shrugged my shoulder. I glanced at Ryan.

"Well Ryan is a sweetheart and far too young to be in the game so innocent and maybe get a backstory in. Like why he is so weepy," I stated. Ryan turned to look at me. I stared at him. "Ryan I've seen you around school. You wouldn't harm a fly. Aren't you vegetarian?" He nodded. "There you go. He' a lovely boy who wouldn't hurt anyone."

Johanna laughed. "And clearly you're a big mouth. Watch your tone young lady," she said. "We are your mentors. You'll do what we say. And if you keep running that mouth of yours you're going to end up dead."

Ryan chuckled. "Aren't we anyway?" We all turned to look at him. "What? It's not like I'm ever going to be able to kill anything. Freya summed it up. I'm vegetarian. I can't cope with looking at meat or blood. I'm not going to be able to stab anyone. And nobody wins by not killing. If anyone has any chance its Freya. She works so hard and puts in so much effort just to survive."

Blight frowned. "You have an interesting backstory?" he asked me. I allowed myself a quick glance at Johanna.

"Sort of. My parents were killed. By the Capitol," I stated calmly. "It's just me and my twin brother now."

"What did they do to annoy the Capitol?" Blight said.

"Nothing but they starved to death and that's their fault right," I said angrily, making it appear that my anger was directed at the lack of support the Capitol gave us instead of the fact they killed them just to break Johanna.

Johanna smiled weakly. "Always is the way. Especially with the districts. The greed of one leaves the many hungry. You're not so bad after all kid." I scowled at the endearment. "How this will work is as such. Freya I'm your mentor. I'll advise you and guide you through the training, interviews and parade. Ryan, Blight will help you. The day before the games we are given a prep day for the interviews. We'll train you in the morning and then we'll put your 'angle' as Freya so put it, to the test on the other mentor. So essentially mock interviews. Hopefully you'll score well and earn some sponsors, so we can keep you alive."

"But you didn't get sponsors," I said bluntly.

"No but I surprised people. Nobody expected it. Not even Blight," Johanna said. Blight rolled his eyes.

"Johanna is that rare exception to the rule of don't look weak. She also managed to keep the lie up for almost two weeks which was impressive now I think about it," Blight stated emotionlessly. You could see from the tightness in his jaw that he wasn't happy about Johanna and her private scheme. "Now if you don't mind. I need to go away and think up the best plan for young Ryan here," he added standing up as he said this and then leaving the carriage.

Ryan, having pulled himself together for the chat, curled himself back up into the depths of the chair as if it was trying to swallow him. I stood up and went over to the book corner. I found an old, well-worn battered book and pulled it out of the shelves. The writing on the front said it was called _Lord of the flies_. I took it back to my chair and tucked my legs under me. I opened the first page and heard Johanna give a low chuckle.

I looked up. "of course you'd pick that book to read," Johanna said. I frowned. "I was a bookworm like you before the games. I picked a book to read on my train journey to the Capitol. I chose that book. Weird that you should choose it too," Johanna stated. Our eyes connected, and I could see the fear in her eyes. I could also see she was proud of me. I'd made an impression on Blight and that was difficult to do. I'd got his attention and interest. And after 15 years of mentoring that was a tough thing to do. Maybe I was more like my cousin than either of us wanted to admit.

I smiled weakly. "Mind of a victor?" I joked lightly. She shrugged. I glanced at Ryan who had retreated into his shell. "Hey, it'll be alright. Blight and Johanna know what they are doing," I said trying to reassure him. He nodded. His eyes glued to the TV behind Johanna. I glanced up at what was showing and saw that it was the Reaping footage for the other districts. I sighed. I stood up and turned it off. Ryan sat up and looked like was going to protest. "No. We don't need to know who they are or what district they are from. We'll find that out soon enough. We will know their strengths and weaknesses from training. Not by watching their Reaping. I'm going to bed," I added. I walked back to my chair, picked up the book and left the room. Johanna could knock some sense into Ryan.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE – River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

I was sat in a curved chair. It was wooden and had blue plush seats. Annie, Finnick and Mags were gathered in front of me. Annie and Finnick on a sofa. Mags at one of the chairs around the table. They were all looking at me expectantly. I thought about where to start.

"Did you ever have a penfriend?" I asked. Finnick nodded but the other two shook their head. "Were they from District seven?" I asked curiously. Finnick nodded again. "So is mine. We became penfriends aged eight. Obviously, school never expects it to last very long but me and my penfriend hit it off immediately. We are so similar yet so different. I'm not the most popular person back in four. Neither is she in seven. But she had friends. A tight knit group of friends. I've never had anyone except her. Her letters have helped me to get through the good and the bad. I am always wishing and hoping for a new letter. To learn more about her life. I've wanted to break out of four and run to her, meet her and her friends for months. I want to travel and leave four far behind. She gives me hope," I explain honestly.

I pause as I think about how to phrase it. "I watched the Reaping this morning. Freya Willow is the District Seven female." I choked up on the words. "I want to save her. And return her to her brother and best friend."

There was silence in the carriage. It went on for a long time. "Well that's sweet," Annie said.

"And stupid," Finnick added. "But we can work with. There's a story. The Capitol love a story. Yes, you might be destined to die but Sponsors might still get behind you. Which means we might just be able to keep you and Freya alive. Are you in love with her?" Finnick asked, his mind already straight onto strategies of how to play this.

"No way. She's my best friend. I love her as a friend. That's all," I stated. I was startled that Finnick had even asked that. Mags signed something to Finnick. He shrugged and signed back. I frowned, confused as to what they were discussing.

"Mags says that you have a kind heart. And someone dying for a friend from another district could be more powerful than lovers. Finnick disagrees," Annie explained quietly whilst they continued their chat. She'd obviously noticed my blank expression.

"I don't care what you think. I'm not going to tell Caesar Flickerman than I'm in love with her. It'll scare her off and she might be my own ally in there. The Careers aren't going to want me when Morgana has spoken to them and I don't really want to work with them if I have a choice. I want to save her. And if you can't help me with that then fine. My family are fine. They can cope without me. I'm a trained Career. They always knew there was a risk I would volunteer and die. Freya is all her brother has," I argue causing Finnick and Mags to turn back to face me. I lowered my voice. " _They_ killed all her family a few months after the 71st games." I explained, stressing the emphasis on they being the Capitol.

Finnick frowned slightly but didn't say anything. "In that case, do you want our help?" Annie asked.

I nodded "With training. What are my weaknesses so I can work on them?" I asked. Finnick and Annie quite often pop into the training centre in four to evaluate all the potential volunteers.

Finnick glanced at Annie. "Your protectiveness of Freya is what will kill you. Not any physical weakness. You'd be able to protect her and you for weeks in the games. But if she dies, your mental state will too. And that will kill you." Finnick grabbed hold of Annie's hand and walked out the room leaving me with Mags. She gently patted my cheek and then wandered away herself leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Freya was going to be my strength and my weakness during the game. Having her as an ally would strengthen my resolve to save her and get her home and motivate me, but Finnick was right… could I really watch her die and not die a little myself, knowing I'd never hear her voice or read her letters again. Could I really do this? Could I go into these games having revealed my one weakness to my enemies?

The questions were swirling through my head so fast that I didn't even notice that Morgana had entered the room until I felt myself being hauled out the chair and my head slammed against the glass of the train window. Five times she hit my skull against it before our mentors heard the commotion and came running in. Finnick managed to tackle Morgana off me and I slumped against the wall of the train compartment. Morgana was shouting at me and my head was ringing. I pushed through the fog to focus on her words. "I hate you River. We had everything planned out. We were going to help each other to get to the end and home. We knew everything about each other's skills to work as a team. And you don't even want to pair up. In fact you want us to both die. You're an abomination to district four." Finnick managed to haul her from the room and back to hers to sedate her and calm her down. Mags and Annie helped me to my feet. The world was spinning and I felt really dizzy. I sat back in my chair as Annie began to patch me up by rubbing alcohol into my wounds and administering some temporary stitches. Finnick came back whilst Annie was still working.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod slightly. "Good. She's wrong you know. You're the example of district four. The one that might bring us glory but not by being a Victor. We've started to be known as the killing district and that's not how we want to be known. I'll support you. Now, what do you need?"

My eyes closed slightly. "At the moment, sleep. It's been a long day and I don't feel too good." Finnick smiled and helped me up when Annie finished. He led me to my room and I collapsed on the bed – shattered from the day. And it was only day 1.

 **A/N: For those of you continuing to read the story I've just finished writing chapter 20 of this story - the bloodbath of the arena and I am still upset now. It hurt to write.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

I woke up and looked around the clinical room that was my temporary bedroom. The Lord of the Flies had fallen to the floor of the compartment, its spine a bit bent from where it had fallen open on the floor. I stretched out and picked up the book from the floor. I had about three chapters left to go after I'd stayed up late to read it the previous night. It was a relatable book, especially with the Hunger Games looming ahead of me. I sighed and swung my legs out of the comfortable bed. It felt weird, sleeping by myself. For the last few years I'd lived in a three-room house. Kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. A bedroom with one bed that Johan and I had shared. I opened the wardrobe and selected a pale blue blouse and flowy white skirt that came to mid-calf. I opened the door to my room and walked down the carriages until I made it back to the refreshment and dining cart. Ryan was sat with Blight at the table, Johanna was sprawled on one of the chairs and Maxine was sat at the vanity doing her make up. I shook my head slightly exasperated. She was escorting us to our deaths yet her makeup was her priority.

I grabbed a slice of toast and a plate as I walked past to a free chair. I took a knife and began to spread jam straight onto the toast. I bit into the strawberry flavoured toast and let out a soft sigh of appreciation. It had been a long time since we could buy jam and I missed it. "Morning Freya. Did you sleep well?" Blight asked politely. I nodded.

"Yeah, much better than sharing a bed with my brother. He tosses and turns too much," I stated honestly before taking another bite. "How are you doing this morning Ryan?" I asked politely.

Ryan looked up. He'd obviously showered as the dirty streaks that had been on his cheeks last night from his crying were gone. He looked slightly happier as well. "Yeah, I'm doing better. Johanna gave me a pep talk last night which has helped a lot." I smiled knowing it would have taken a lot for Johanna to be nice to the smaller boy even for just 5 minutes.

"That's good," I said kindly. I poured myself a glass of squash and downed it in one mouthful. "So what happens today?" I asked. Blight glared at me and I saw his eyes flicker to Ryan. "What? It's better we know this stuff before we get there or Ryan will get upset again when something happens he wasn't expecting." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I want to know too," he said. "Freya's right. Better to know now rather than later."

Johanna sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position in the chair. "We'll get to the Capitol in about an hour. You'll be taken off the train and immediately meet your prep teams. These are the people who will make you look ' _pretty'_ for the parade later _,_ " she explained, her fingers doing air quotes. "Don't hold your breath though. You'll probably end up looking like trees or woodcutters. It's always the same for district seven. Then it will be the parade. After the parade we'll show you where you are staying. Any questions?"

Ryan and I looked at each other. We knew how awful the parade costumes were. The year Johanna had won she'd been dressed in absolutely nothing except a few leaves and branches artfully covering her modesty. I shuddered slightly at the thought of maybe having to bare all. "What's our plan for the parade? Are we a united front? Or are we separate?" Ryan asked.

Blight shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now. It will depend on your outfits later. We'll let you know. Are you two going to ally?" he asked. I shrugged. Ryan did too.

"I suppose we wait and see," I said. Ryan nodded. I stood up from the table and went back to my room to get my book again. As I bent over my hand brushed over the bottle that I was now wearing as a necklace. I grasped it tight in my hand and hoped that Johan was fine. That he'd got out and was in district four. That he had found River.

I took the book back to the dining cart where Maxine was fussing over Ryan, making sure his shirt was ironed and he was looking presentable. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair opposite Johanna. I opened my book and was immediately drawn back into the story.

A kick to my ankle broke me out of the final few pages of the book. I looked up at Johanna who pointed out the window. I stood up and walked over. Outside the window was the first view I ever got of the Capitol. Tall skyscrapers, glass buildings. A very strange and different world to the one that I was used to but had become familiar to my cousin. I sat back down in the chair. I picked my book up and read the last few pages. I closed the book and returned it to the shelf. Johanna raised an eyebrow. "Its very like the Hunger Games isn't it," I said shrugging lightly. She chuckled slightly and nodded. I rose from my seat and stood by the window as the Capitol got closer. We went into a tunnel. Ryan and I glanced at each other, knowing that at the end of the tunnel was going to be the station with a crowd of people. I planted a smile on my face as Ryan came to join me at the window. We burst out of the tunnel and began to slow. As we did the crowd came into focus. I kept the smile plastered on and wave out the window at the waiting crowd. There were screams and cheers coming from the Capitolites, a good sign as it meant they liked us. Maybe we could earn ourselves some sponsors after all. The train stopped and Maxine appeared behind out shoulders.

"Time to go," she said cheerfully. We pulled ourselves away from the windows and followed her down the train to the doors. They slide open with a whooshing sound and we stepped out into a brightly lit train station, the colours more vibrant than they had looked through the windows. We stood for a minute and just waved before Maxine hurried us down the stairs and along the platform. Waiting for us in the station were two highly decorated people. A girl with bright mermaid coloured hair and green scales tattooed on her cheeks, and a male with zebra print hair and a million piercings. Well not literally but it looked like it. I tried to not grimace at the sight but failed. I saw Johanna pull a face at me.

"It's not the prettiest is it," she whispered. I shook my head as we were introduced to Claudia and Apollo. I smiled politely and shook their hands.

"Let's get started," Apollo said sweeping Ryan away from me. He threw a startled glance back at me and I shrugged as I followed Claudia the other direction. Now we just had to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN – Finnick Odair, 22 years old, District 4**

River and Morgana were being given the Capitol treatment. "What a delight," Julius had exclaimed as they were rushed away. He'd also disappeared the moment the tributes had – not wanting to hang around with me. After 8 years of knowing me Julius kept out of my sight as much as possible. He knew I was dangerous. I sat in the reception area of the training centre waiting for a certain mentor to appear. I watched Haymitch drunkenly stumble into the lift for the twelfth floor, Effie propping him up as normal. Year on year not much changed for districts three to twelve. The same mentors, the same people, the same routines. It was the district one and two mentors that changed regularly. You never really knew who would be coming.

There she was. My target. I stood up from the gold chair and strode across the room stopping just two feet in front of her. She glanced me up and down and rolled her eyes. "You're looking rather smart Finnick. Not as relaxed as normal. Nor as casual. I'm guessing there is a reason you are stood in front of me." Johanna said in her usual bored tone, I caught the hint of surprise in her voice though and knew she was curious.

I nodded. "Can we talk? In private," I said gesturing towards the lifts that led to the district floors. She nodded once and followed me to the lift. It arrived, and I pressed the four button swiftly and we swept up in a matter of seconds. The lift door opened in front of a silver-plated door with a blue four on it. I pushed the door open and let Johanna enter first. "Take a seat where you like," I said calmly. She sat on the couch, so I took the chair opposite her. "I suppose you want to know what this is about," I said as I poured us both a glass of water. Johanna took it with a small thank you and a nod "It's about your tributes. Specifically, Freya." The tightness that entered her eyes and shoulders told me all I needed to know. "She's the cousin, isn't she?" I asked. "One of the twin cousins of that friend of yours," I said my eyes hoping to tell her I realised the truth. Johanna inclined her head slightly. My heart leaped into my throat for Johanna.

2 years ago, Johanna had won the 71st Hunger Games. On the Victory Tour Snow had propositioned her. She was a good-looking girl. Told her she could make a load of money if she became a prostitute. Johanna declined. Snow threatened her family. She declined again and within a week they were all dead. Her parents, her siblings, her aunts and uncles. Except for two. Her youngest cousins – Freya and Johan. They had an exceptional perceptive friend who warned them that the Capitol peacekeepers were coming. Coming to kill. The pair were seen going into the family home seconds before it was bombed. The Capitol believe they are dead. Luckily a secret tunnel existed between the home and Johanna's house in Victors Village. They took shelter in the tunnel system under the house as the peacekeepers informed Johanna her family was completely dead. Johanna broke down. She hadn't believed Snow would kill them all if she denied but he had. Snow demanded her to become a prostitute and she denied again. But this time there was nothing left for Snow to take to break her. Not that she knew of anyway. Once the peacekeepers left the twins emerged from the tunnel and comforted their cousin. Johanna found them a home, and District seven have been very careful in never revealing that the twins survived. District seven peacekeepers knew if they were found out they would be dead and had made sure to be the ones giving tesserae and checking them in on Reaping Day. But now… now there was a chance the Capitol would know. Johanna was once again in danger from Snow's demands.

"How long? Before they find out?" I ask. Johanna shrugged.

"How did you know?" Johanna asked.

I sighed. "Something my male tribute said. River is Freya's penfriend. He mentioned something about Freya's family having all died. Except her brother. It seemed familiar. And then it clicked where." Johanna nodded sadly. "He volunteered because he wants to save her. To get her home to her brother."

Johanna's eyes widened. "Wait. He's here?! Freya's penfriend… is here?" I nodded. "No, No, No. This can't be happening." Johanna started breathing heavily, hyperventilating even.

"Jo, breathe. Please don't go passing out on me. What's the problem?" I ask getting up from my chair and joining her on the couch.

She took a deep breath and started to calm down. "Freya's token. It has a note from Johan in it. He said he was going to visit Freya's penfriend. To try and stay safe. Because once they realise who she is he's in danger. And he thought River could help him," I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"But if he is here, what's going to happen to Johan?" I finished for her. She nodded.

"She can't know. She can't know who he is. At least not before they are in the games," Johanna said. "It would break her. I'm guessing, seeing as River wants to save her he wants to ally with her." I nodded. "Fine. I'm happy to work with you on their partnership, but River can't reveal himself to Freya until the last minute. Whether that is in the games itself or if you are using his story in the interviews." I nod in agreement.

"Alright. Welcome to the team," I said shaking Johanna's hand. She smiled at me.

"What about your other tribute? How are they going to do?" she asked me politely.

I sighed. "Morgana will get too big for her boots and die. Probably quickly at the rate she's going. She tried to kill River on the train. Smashed his head against the window five or six times. He had to have stitches and slept for the rest of the train journey," I saw Johanna's eyes widen. "He's fine. She's in trouble."

"Yeah I can imagine. Ryan will die quickly as well. He's too soft," Johanna said.

"You still might get a victor though," I said, my heart sinking slightly realising that I was training two tributes to just die.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE – River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

I stared up at the bright lights of the make-over centre ceiling. Around me were three of my prep team. They'd plucked my eyebrows, shaved my legs and body of hair, I'd been given a slight trim to my curly golden hair – something I'd not got round to doing before reaping day after all. They were currently fussing over my cheek and right eye where I had two massive gashes from Morgana bashing my head into the window. The stitches were still in and they were working out the best way to 'fix' them.

"We could try the cream. Maybe they won't be that big," Lorella said. There was a murmur of agreement and then within seconds I felt a cold liquid being spread over the stitches on my cheek and eye. There was a prickling sensation where the cream was as it did whatever magic it was supposed to. "hey, they look better already. Let's get rid of the stitches," Lorella added. I felt worried and wanted to protest but as Finnick had told me, just let them do what they need to do. They knew what was best. I winced slightly as they began to unpick the stitches. I was concerned I'd start bleeding again. "There all done," Lorella said after a while. At this there was a flurry of activity as the rest of the prep team began to cover me in makeup, make me fit in with their parade ideas. I closed my eyes, both to help them out but also because I still felt ill from the fight with Morgana. I slowly slipped back into sleep.

I woke up to find Lorella leaning over me. "Rise and shine River. Time to get dressed," she said. I sat up on the cold metal bench and stared at the person I could see in the mirror. My cheek and eye looked completely healed except for a slight red mark. I touched my cheek gently and was amazed that I couldn't feel the cut anymore.

"How?" I asked.

Lorella just smiled. "A bit of Capitol magic. We have very advanced technology here," she added. I swung myself over the edge of the bench and stood up. Lorella came over holding a glittery woven fishing net. I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged. She gently placed it over my left shoulder and began wrapping it around my body in a Roman toga sort of way. She spun me round to look at myself in the mirror. It didn't look as bad as I had been expecting. My golden curls had been pushed back by a blue bandana as well. "What do you think?"

I nod. "It's quite nice. Thank you Lorella," I said. The door opened and Finnick appeared at the door. He took one look at me and nodded approvingly.

"You've surpassed yourself Lorella. Even got rid of the nasty scars. I need five minutes with River if that's ok. I'll bring him down to the parade," Finnick promised. You could see Lorella wasn't happy but she left the room. Finnick sat down on the bench and indicated I should do the same. I went and joined him.

"What's up?" I asked. He frowned. "You can tell somethings bothering you, your brow was furrowed. So what is it?"

"It's about your ally. Their brother is in danger. And to get away from danger they have told your ally that they were going to find their sisters penfriend to seek shelter," Finnick said. I allowed the words to process. It took a few seconds and then I clicked. Johan was trying to escape District Seven and make it to Four to find… me. My heart jolted a bit.

"Is to do with the reason they lost their family?" I asked. Finnick nodded.

"Your ally believes her brother will be safe. You are not to reveal your intentions to ally, or who you are until the last minute. If she finds out to early she'll stress over it and make you both weak," Finnick explained to me. I nodded. It would be hard to watch her from a distance as she trains and not let her know who I am. But if Finnick and Johanna were to be believed, it would only make it harder for us. "Now, let's go. Before Lorella wants to murder me," Finnick finished. I smiled weakly and jumped off the bench and followed him down to the carriages and the tribute parade.

Morgana was already stood in the carriage, her head turned away from me, showing her contempt for me. She was wearing the same fishing net draped over her, artfully hiding her modesty. I sighed and stepped up next to her. Finnick leant in closer to me. "Don't look at her, don't engage with her, be sort of haughty as if Morgana is beneath you." I nodded just as the District 7 tributes walked into the parade room.

Ryan and Freya were laughing with each other as Johanna, Blight and their prep team accompanied them. They were wearing a full lycra bodysuit with bark painted on it. Coming out of the back of the body suit were several branches with what looked like snow on top of it. There were fairy lights wrapped around it and tinsel wrapped around the body suit. They were trees, as expected, but during winter. District Four and District Seven both had extreme weather. During summer the heat was exhausting but in winter it was bitter and frozen icy. Both of us had experienced months of snow. My eyes were drawn to Freya though. Whose face had bright blue lipstick and eyeshadow on it. Her usually bright red hair had been sprayed silvery white. She looked slightly like an ice queen. Finnick followed my eyeline and sighed. "Forget her for now. Priority is to make an impression." I nod and drag my eyes back. "Smile at the crowd, wave, make fans. We can't help you anymore." I smile as the District one carriage begins to move forwards. This is it. Make or break. I need to make fans and get sponsors attention to gain things for the games. Our carriage lurched forwards and after one quick glance at Morgana to see she had twisted herself to the side to even avoid seeing me I pulled a smile onto my face.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

The boy from four is staring at me. I feel uncomfortable. I pull my eyes away from him and his mentor, Finnick Odair. What can you say about Finnick? Well everyone knows who he is. Everyone wants to be that special person in his life. The youngest ever victor at fourteen years of age. Now a very handsome twenty-two-year-old. Known for being powerful and mentoring five champions. According to Johanna she and Finnick are good friends. Have been since she won her games two years ago. Apparently, he understands her. I focus on what Ryan is saying. Turns out he's surprisingly quite funny. I chuckle as he makes another joke. As we walk past the other carriages everyone is turning to look at us. As expected we are trees. But this year our stylists have gone with winter trees. Snow, fairy lights, tinsel. Everything we experience back in seven. It makes me miss home a little bit. Ryan jumps up into our carriage and then offers a hand down to me. I smile and take it. He really is a sweetheart.

Blight looks up at us. "Up to you if you join hands. Can't do you harm to be a likeable pairing." He says roughly. We look at each other and nod. I take his hand in mine and we rest it on the front of the carriage for all to see. Claudia adjusts our branches so they cross over each other and adds another hair grip into my styled hair. They've sprayed it silvery grey and pinned it into a sort of ponytail down the middle of my head. The carriage starts to move forward. Johanna and the stylists are already hurrying to get seats, but Blight is still stood there. "Remember, smile, wave, make fans. This is your first impression on them and a chance to win sponsors."

We nod as we burst out the doors and into a high sided stadium. On both sides there are rows and rows upon rows of seats filled with the Capitol citizens. It's a bit overwhelming. I let out a sigh of fear before beaming brightly. We work well as a team. Waving at the citizens, pointing out awesome signs, smiling brightly. We even started swapping sides of the carriage so that we could get closer and interact more with the side we hadn't started on. The crowd are screaming in joy and happiness. Some are even crying. I knew the Games were a big deal, but I hadn't realised how much of a big deal they were. Here in the Capitol, where TV was ordinary, the Games were the highlight of the year. We slowed down as we approached the back wall of the stadium where the President was waiting to do his address. I caught a glimpse of his snow-white beard and felt the anger bubble up inside of me. It was his words, his orders that killed my family and left us the broken mess we are. And now, stood in front of him I was ready to see him hurt the same way we had been. Stood to his side was his granddaughter. A young girl probably no older than 12. How would he feel if she was destroyed?

I shook my head slightly. Clearing my evil thoughts and focusing on the important part. The making an impression. All the carriages rolled to a stop in two lines in a semi-circle. President Snow rose from his seat and stepped up to the podium. He looked down at us all and made eye contact with each tribute. When he reached me, his lips curled upwards in a slight smile. I swallowed hard. That probably wasn't a good start.

"Welcome to seventy third annual Hunger Games. To our tributes we value your sacrifice and are supporting you on your new journey. Whilst you are here you are valued guests. Please enjoy your time here. And may the odds be ever in your favour," he said, officially opening the Games. At these words the carriages began to move again back down the walkway they had first come and back into the underground base. We arrived back just as our team were coming in. The carriage came to a stop and Ryan and I jumped off. We walked over to Johanna, Blight and Maxine.

"You were wonderful darlings. The Capitol adored you. Even the other escorts were asking about you," Maxine gushed embracing us both in hugs. I pulled away from the hug to look at Johanna and Blight, who both looked grave.

"How do you think we did?" I asked.

Johanna and Blight exchanged a glance. "You did well. You were happy and smiley and there was a buzz about your costumes."

Ryan also pulled away. "I sense a but coming."

Blight smiled weakly. "But, you seemed quite plain in terms of personality. And Snow has his eyes on one of you," he said glancing at me.

"I'm guessing that's me," I said. They nodded. "Do we know why?" I asked. Blight shook his head, but Johanna was biting her lip slightly. "Ok. So, we don't know. Not a problem. I'll just show him I'm victor material."

Blight's expression didn't change. "Or you'll end up dead first." I swallowed hard. Yeah, or that. The district four tributes were walking past as he said that and I saw the male tribute turn to look at us again. I shifted uncomfortably beneath my costume. If Careers were already eyeing us up, we were most likely to be dead before the end of day one. "Right. Let's get you to the rooms. You'll like this bit."

We stepped into the lift and were whisked up to the seventh floor. We stepped out onto a short landing. In front of us was a double door. Blight picked up a set of keys and placed it in the door and pushed it open. Inside was an open plan area. There was a kitchen, dining area, living area and doors leading off which I guessed were for bedrooms and bathrooms. Scattered around, almost invisible were avoxes. My tongue suddenly felt dry and tight. Like it was swollen. Everyone knew that talking bad about the Capitol was treason. They cut your tongue out for it and made you an avox. "Welcome home," Johanna said leading the way. She pointed out each person's rooms and suggested we all went to bed as training began tomorrow morning. I nodded and dragged my feet to the room assigned to me. I walked in and sunk to the ground by the mirror. The door closed behind me and within seconds reopened to reveal Johanna who swept me into her arms. The door closed again, and we sat there curled up together.

"He knows, doesn't he?" I asked. Johanna nodded.

"I think so sweetie. I think so," she responded quietly. "If you survive you'll still be in danger. You realise that, right?" I nod once.

"I can't win, can I?" I asked.

"You definitely can. But we will both be playing his game until we die," Johanna said, her confidence in my ability coming through in her words.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN – River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

I stepped into the training centre. It was a large space. Scattered around were the different stations we could take part in. Up above us in the rafters was an alcove where the game makers were sat. There was a chair reserved for the president as well should he choose to come and watch us, which was highly likely based on the conversation I'd been involved with the previous night.

Last night after the parade Morgana had stormed off to bed, Mags had followed as she was becoming more tired with age. Annie had also gone to bed, her mental health suffering more now we were back in the Capitol. It had left me and Finnick in the living room, exchanging chat about potential sponsors, when Johanna Mason, the winner of the seventy first Hunger Games, had burst in. Tears filling her eyes. She threw herself into Finnick's arms before I could leave the room. I stood up and Johanna waved her hands. "Stay," she'd said. I inched myself back into the chair. "You need to hear this as well." She managed to pull herself into some semblance of normal as she sat up and pulled herself out of the tangle of limbs that were her and Finnick. "He knows. He knows who she is. And he wants her dead." My heart had plummeted. Freya was a dead girl walking and I was still determined to save her.

"What do you mean he knows who she is?" Finnick asked although I could tell he guessed.

"Snow knows. He knows Freya is my cousin. Even if she survives the games, she's dead. He'll use her to get to me again," Johanna said through her tears.

Finnick looked at me. "You still want to save her?" he asked. I didn't need asking twice.

"Yeah, I still want to save her because I can see how important she is," I said. I'd stood up and walked out at that point, realising that Johanna needed space to cry. And Finnick was her go to person.

I walked in and leant against a pillar near where the tributes were starting to gather. The district twelve boy looked pale and sickly like he'd thrown up that morning, the Careers hadn't arrived yet. Freya and Ryan were sat on the floor stretching out their limbs. The door slid open and Career Pack walked in, including Morgana. They spotted me and beelined over to me. I sighed internally. They gathered around me and blocked my view of the other tributes. "Excuse me, could you move out the way?" I asked, biting my tongue.

They chuckled. "Not until we know if you are joining us. Morgana said you were on the fence about it," the district one male said, clearly showing who was the leader of the Career Pack. I glanced around at the five faces and stared into Morgana's eyes, surprised she hadn't told them the truth about me protecting Freya.

"What and spend a week with your charming self before we all end up murdering each other," I said raising my eyebrows slightly. "I'd rather not."

The male stepped forwards. "What did you say?" he asked

"I said, I'd rather not," I replied calmly. "But thanks for the offer. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour," I added. He grabbed my training t-shirt and brought me closer.

"This is a mistake and you'll regret it," he said. A knife whooshed past my ear and dug into the material of the males' t-shirt and pinned it to the pillar behind him. His eyes slid to the knife and stared.

"He said, no. Now leave him alone," a girl's voice said. He dropped me, pulled the knife out of his shirt and spun round. Behind him was Freya. She was stood up and holding herself high.

"And who might you be?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. "District seven are we. I'm guessing then that you are Freya. Feisty aren't you? Maybe you'd like to ally with us." Freya pulled a face.

"In your dreams. You'd kill me the moment it suited you. I'll take my chances without your pack," she responded. He looked like he wanted to hit her but at that moment the training centre instructor called for attention.

I allowed myself a wry smile. It looked like Freya was going to be a pretty good ally for me. She could hold her own. The trainer went on to explain about the different stations and the three compulsory stations we were going to have to do. I blocked it out. Finnick had already told me my plan. Do survival skills, do well on the assessed stations, practise my knife skills and strength. Only touch the spears and tridents during my individualised time. And don't let Freya suspect anything. I blinked and realised people were spreading themselves out to go train. I noticed Freya had gone to the fire making survival skill station. I decided to head over to the knot tying, from there I would have a good view of everyone and be able to practise my knots which although strong could be better.

I started to play with the rope creating figure of eights, reef knots and lock off knots with ease. As I did so my eyes scanned the room looking at everyone's first attempts. The Careers were hogging the weapons, as expected and frowning on anyone who dared to try and fail. Some were building up their strength, others their stamina. Their game plans were easy enough to work out. "Now that's a fancy looking knot," said a voice by my ear. I glanced up and saw Freya watching intently. I swallowed hard. "What's it called?" she asked.

"Prusik knot," I responded calmly. She smiled.

"How about you teach me that one and I'll teach you a timber hitch," she suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds good. I've never heard of a timber hitch before," I added. She smiled again.

"I figured. In district four I suppose you don't need to move timber around all that much," she joked. She showed me what she was doing and then let me try, giving me hints and tips as she went.

"You were really brave for standing up to them by the way," I added, my eyes flicking towards the Careers. She rolled her eyes.

"Them? They are just as scared as we are. Deep down they know only one person will come out, and chances are it will be one of them but which one," Freya stated smoothly. She finished her prusik knot and walked away. "Thanks for the help," she said breezily.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District 7**

I was sat with Ryan at lunch. So far, other than Ryan, the only person who seemed remotely interesting and friendly was the District Four boy. Not that I'd learnt his name. What was the point? We would both be dead now we had tried to escape the Careers. "Anyone you want to ally with yet?" I asked Ryan. He shrugged. We were both struggling to gain any support for allies.

"Maybe District Eleven. They seem pretty handy with a knife and just maybe all my survival instincts would be enough for me to get in there with them," he said, gesturing wildly with his knife. I glanced over at District Eleven who were sat with their heads together talking in urgent whispers. I nodded approvingly. If Ryan could form an alliance, they would probably be good for him… until they turned. "And of course, there is you. Not that you seem to be doing much so far," he added. I shrugged non-committal.

"There's a plan," I said lightly. "District Eleven would be good partners. But you know I'm happy to have you on my team," I added.

He nodded. "I just don't want to die slowly. If the Careers get a hold of me I want it to be over quick, not long and painful and drawn out. Just quick and painless. I was watching them today. They are good. Are you sure you want to turn down their offer of being in the Pack?" Ryan asked me. I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged slightly. "The moment something goes wrong it would be my fault. And then I'd be dead. I'd rather give myself some sort of a fighting chance to win this." We clumped into silence as we ate the soup and bread we'd been given for lunch. There was a low whistle and the other tributes began to stand. Time to get back to the grind.

When I told Ryan there was a plan, I hadn't been lying. Not exactly. As Johanna kept telling me during the time before the Reaping my stamina and upper strength would let me down. My stamina had developed a lot. I was less fatigued after spending three hours each night drilling certain skills but my upper strength, especially in removing spears and axes was still poor. I decided I'd put an hour into stamina and then two into my upper strength. At the end of the day was the first assessed challenge.

We headed back into the training room and I headed over to the high-tech monitors to get wired up to do an hour of running. I hate running but here in the training centre it was the only way to improve my stamina and prevent fatigue. The trainer helped to connect all the wires and with a buzz I knew it was ready. I began to jog, building my speed up and trying to maintain it. The monitors beeped constantly with up to date data on my heart rate, my oxygen intake, my speed and my fatigue levels. After an hour I was exhausted and ripped the wires off. I asked for a printout of the data for Johanna to read and trawl through to tell me what was good and bad. I slipped it into the pocket of my trousers and headed to the weight station. Unfortunately for me both males from the Career districts were there. I paused, took a deep breath and headed in. I took at the different equipment trying to decide which would be best to build my upper body strength. I'd almost settled on something when I was grabbed from behind. I squealed slightly and felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I glanced up into the eyes of the District Two male. "What do you think you are doing here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Training," I said the words muffled through his hands. "Same as you. Same as everyone here." The male let my mouth go so I was free to talk. "So, if you'd excuse me I do need to get on," I said politely.

They let out a soft chuckle. "Not so fast princess. We don't take kindly to people saying no to us," the District one male piped up. "You're going to regret that decision."

I smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'm sure I will. But not right now. No fighting other tributes remember. We are already drawing a crowd of suspicious trainers," I explained nodding my head slightly to indicate the crowd that was forming behind him. The District two male growled but dropped me. I waved through the windows at the crowd to show there was no problems. Some of them dispersed but one stayed to keep an eye on us. I picked up a small bell-shaped weight in one hand and an identical one in the other. I lifted them up above my head and began slowly raising and lowering my arms. I kept my breathing light and calm as the ache started to throb in my arms. I could feel the eyes of the Careers on me as they huddled together and worked on their strength as well. I was thankful for the watchful eye of the trainer.

Eventually the end of the day came. We were all stood gathered in front of the first assessed challenge. The head gamemaker had finally arrived and was sat watching us from the rafters.

"This is your first of three compulsory assessments. This is the speed and balance test. Your task is to run across the top of these blocks without falling down the gaps between the blocks. We're going to start with District One and then go through the districts," the trainer explained. There was a lot of smug grinning from the Career tributes at that. I rolled my eyes and slotted myself into place behind the District six boy and Ryan. The Careers had no problem with it, running with ease across the tower blocks. The girl from district three was slow but managed to stay balanced unlike her district partner who fell through the first gap and hit the floor with a sickening thud. The boy and girl from four completed it easily as did the boy and girl from five. The girl from six made a slight slip up and tumbled near the end of her run, her district partner couldn't even climb up the wall to the start point. And then it was me. I swallowed hard as the trainer indicated that my time had begun. I ran at the wall, planting a foot to pull myself up. Once I'd scrambled to the top I took a quick glance at the gaps and then ran. I had complete faith in my footing and my dancer's balance. 'Thanks Mom for all the dance training,' I silently thanked. I got to the end of the blocks and somersaulted off, feeling ever so slightly confident in my performance. I willed Ryan to do well, and although slower he made it safely across. I smiled, and he smiled back. Maybe we wouldn't do too bad.


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN – River Winters, 15 years old, District 4**

It was the night before we entered the arena. Training scores were due to be announced. Alliances had been made. And we were all sat backstage at the final interviews waiting. Morgana and I had done everything we could to get a good score. I'd showed off my ability with knots, nets, spears and tridents. She'd most likely shown off her ability with a bow – her speciality weapon. I had no idea what Freya would have shown.

"Talk us through the alliances that you know," Finnick urged me. He was sat in my dressing room with me as Lorella attempted to make me presentable. I was wearing black trousers and a blue shiny shirt that I would usually associate with Latin dancing, only not quite so low cut thanks to Finnick pointing out the look we wanted.

"There's the Career pack. Morgana, both from one and two, and the boy from eleven. Then there is District 7. Ryan and Freya seem to have decided to stick together, which is fine. And of course, they don't realise I'm a part of the District 7 alliance. Then finally there is the two from twelve, the girl from eleven and the two from eight. I don't know much about any of them, but I reckon a lot of them will go down in the bloodbath. If they are that big an alliance they are going to want and need weapons," I explained calmly. It seemed callous to be talking about the death of my fellow tributes so calmly, but it was the way things went in the arena.

"So that means there are ten solo tributes, most from outer lying districts so with a poor chance anyway," Finnick added, nodding approvingly as Lorella finished spraying hairspray in my hair. I nodded. "That's not bad. You stand a good chance," he added as I stood up and followed him into the main district four area to watch the training score results. Morgana was already there with Annie and Mags looking uninterested.

The screen was talking about the training we'd been putting in and then finally it was the scores.

District One Male: 11

District One Female: 10

District Two Male: 10

District Two Female: 10

District Three Male: 3

District Three Female: 2

I winced at the score for the District three girl. I don't think I'd ever seen a score so low before. Then it was me.

"River Winters, District Four. A score of 11," Caesar Flickerman stated. "Morgana Levant, District Four. A score of 9," he continued. We all glanced at Morgana who stared open mouthed before flouncing out the room.

"That's not good for her," Finnick said, his voice showing no emotion.

District Five Male: 5

District Five Female: 5

District Six Male: 6

District Six Female: 8

I held my breath as Caesar got to the District Seven tributes. "Ryan Dymott, District Seven. A score of eight. Freya Willow, District Seven, an incredible score of eleven." I let out the breath I was holding. I spun round to face Finnick, Annie and Mags.

"That's good right?" I said. "for both and for me," I added. Finnick was staring stunned at the screen and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. That's really good," Annie said calmly. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned my attention back to the screen.

District Eight Male: 4

District Eight Female: 5

District Nine Male: 6

District Nine Female: 5

District Ten Male: 3

District Ten Female: 3

District Eleven Male: 8

District Eleven Female: 7

District Twelve Male: 7

District Twelve Female: 6

As expected, the outer districts hadn't scored all that high, except for the boy from eleven who was part of the Career Pack and for obvious reasons.

"Right let's go. We need to get into places. Annie do you want to go fetch Morgana?" Finnick said. Annie nodded and headed off in the direction Morgana had swept out. I followed Finnick down some corridors until we were stood in a waiting room. The room was lined with chairs on two sides – twelve on one side, twelve the other. For the first time they were trying something new. They were starting with the higher number districts first. Which meant twelve would go first, and one would go last. It was to make the Capitol pay attention to the weaker tributes and sponsor them. It would probably be the last time it was ever attempted. But it did work in my favour as Freya would go first. Freya and Ryan were already stood with Johanna and Blight by the chairs reserved for District Seven. Ryan was dressed smartly in green trousers and a white shirt and green tie. Freya looked stunning. She was wearing a silk green dress, the bodice decorated with swirls of silver, the skirt puffed out like a ballet skirt. Her hair was part piled up on top of her head and part flowing down her shoulders. The red was striking against the green. She looked quite festive.

Johanna patted them both on the shoulders, they took their seats and she turned to leave. She smiled at me and stopped in front of me and Finnick. "She wants to talk about her travelling. And how she wants to visit her penfriend in Four. She really has no clue," Johanna told me quietly whilst looking at Finnick as if she was chatting with him instead.

"Perfect," Finnick said. "Which means it's all down to you," he told me. He smiled and they both left the room. I took my seat just as Morgana swept in with Annie. She looked anxiously over at the Career Pack who were milling together. Annie left with no words of reassurance as Morgana hovered anxiously. She wasn't sure if she should approach them or just sit down. She decided to head over. They accepted her, but you could tell there was tension about her score.

Eventually all the tributes had arrived and were seated. Morgana sat next to her and blanked me as expected. Slowly one by one the tributes began to file out and onto the stage to talk to Caesar. It was all being shown in the room, so we could see what they were saying.

The lower districts were coming across as mostly sweet, innocent characters but that wasn't going to sell them or get them sponsors. The boy from eleven gloated about his score and being accepted into the Career Pack. I rolled my eyes. Typical. He'd die quickly at this rate.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN - Rowan Miller, 16 years old, District Seven**

I sat with my parents on the sofa eyes glued to the screen, same as every other resident of Panem. The girl from eight was just finishing her interview and soon it would be the tributes from seven. I was tense. Freya was my best friend, and she was about to sell a story to try and get sponsors. Her brother Johan however, was on the run. In even more danger than Freya was currently. Although there was every chance she could be in danger if Snow had realised who she was.

"Next up we have a young man from District Seven. Just twelve years old but a mighty fine score of eight in training. Let's show a grand welcome to Ryan Dymott." Ryan walked on stage. He looked stronger than he had at the reaping, more confidence and less tears. He smiled and took the seat offered to him. Caesar sat down opposite him. "So Ryan, how are you doing?"

Ryan smiled. "I'm doing great. Much better than I was the day of the reaping," he said chuckling slightly.

Caesar nodded his head in indication. "Very true. You were quite emotional that day. Tell us all what you were thinking," he asked politely.

"That I was going to miss seeing my little sister grow up. That it was a death warrant. That I was going to die," he said bluntly. "Which is a lot to take in and so I cried." He admitted shrugging slightly. "But I'm feeling more confident now."

Caesar smiled broadly. "Oh yes?" he asked. "Pray tell why?"

Ryan smiled again. "Well we have excellent mentors in Johanna and Blight here in seven, but I also have every trust in my alliance. My district partner and I have formed an alliance and she's been helping me during training, helping me find what I'm good at and teaching me key information to survive. Then we got our training scores."

Caesar nodded. "Oh yes. A huge score of eight from you. What did you show them? It must have surprised them?"

He laughed lightly. "I can't tell you that. But let's just say it was impressive."

Caesar smiled. "Very well. Do you have a message for your friends, family or even the Capitol?"

Ryan nodded. "Don't underestimate us in seven. If I don't win, Freya will," he said with all the confidence in the world. I smiled at that as my family cheered loudly. That confidence was just what district seven needed to hear. We wanted them back.

"well thank you very much Ryan. Your District Seven Male – Ryan Dymott," Caesar announced. Ryan stood, smiled and walked off. "Now, we heard her mentioned and we know that district seven tributes are forming an alliance, so lets' meet Ryan's alliance partner. An incredible score of eleven in training, its Freya Willow."

I held my breath as Freya walked out, looking stunning in her dress. She waved at the crowd and kissed Caesar on the cheek as she took the chair that Ryan had just vacated. "Hello Freya," Caesar said. "Welcome to the Capitol," he added.

"Well thanks for having me. You know it's always been a dream of mine to travel so get to come to the ultimate travel destination – The Capitol. Well it's an honour," Freya said politely, her voice sounding so young and calm given the situation.

"Really?" Caesar asked. "When did you start wanting to travel?" Caesar asked.

Freya smiled sweetly. "Since I was very little. There were a select few of us at my school who were selected to get pen friends in different districts. My brother Johan got a girl in twelve, and my best friend Rowan got a boy in three. I got a lovely young male from four. He made four sound so appealing. The chance to swim in the sea, see new creatures like turtles. It was a dream. So, the travel bug bit me." She spoke with such passion, her eyes lit up and you could tell it meant the world to her.

Caesar smiled. "You know what I think you've just sold four as a travel destination for me. Do you want to come with me?" he joked.

She giggled. "Love to," she said smiling the most familiar smile.

"What was his name?" he asked. Freya shook her head.

"I couldn't. He might not want people to know. But I will let you into a secret, we are the only pen friends still in contact. My brother and Rowan gave up after about a year," she said. I rolled my eyes, but she did have a good point. I had got bored. I also didn't have the same connection as Freya and River.

"Tell us a bit about Johan and Rowan. They seem to be important to you," Caesar said.

Freya's face smile dropped a little. "They mean the world to me. Johan's my twin you see. I've never been separated from him before and I think something and go to tell him but he's not here," Freya said, I could see her eyes filling with tears slightly. "He's all I've got. Our parents passed away a few years ago," she said bravely. "As for Rowan, he is Johan's friend first and mine second, but he could make me smile with the slightest look. And I love him for it."

Caesar leant forward. "Romantically?" She shook her head.

"No. My bestie." She said calmly.

"Well thank you. Best of Luck Freya Willow. Your District Seven female." Freya stood and walked off stage. My parents turned to look at me, where I was beaming with pride at the TV screen and my best friend. I settled back into my seat and ignored them as the rest of the interviews continued.

The district four male swept onto stage looking quite nervous and my interest was piqued. He seemed interesting. "So, River. I hear you aren't joining the Careers this year," Caesar said. I leant forward, even more interested now. "Why not?"

"Too many egos," he said winking. "Besides. I'm better than them all," a slight hint of arrogance coming through.

Caesar laughed "Well you're confident I'll give you that. So we heard from Freya earlier who said about pen friends. Did you ever have one?"

River smiled. "I did actually. They were pretty darn special to me as well. They wrote lovely eloquent letters about their district. I'm really going to miss them as well. The letters obviously."

Caesar smiled. "Well when you win no doubt you will find a ton of letters from them waiting at your door. Tell us more. What district, gender? We want to know all. Any romance between you?"

River laughed. "They are a girl. But no romance. I'm single and happy to be. They come from seven," he said after a pause.

"Oh amazing. I bet that's lovely. Well I'm sure she's rooting for you to win. What's her name?" Caesar asked.

River smiled slightly. "I doubt they are rooting for me to win." He said.

"Why?" Caesar asked.

River took a pause and in that moment, I realised the truth. "Because my penpal is Freya. And she's here. And she wants to get home to her brother."


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District Seven**

 _River took a pause "Because my penpal is Freya. And she's here. And she wants to get home to her brother."_

My heart plummeted. The glass I was holding filled with orange juice slipped and crashed onto the floor, glass shattering and scattering everywhere. I stared at the screen as I watched the one other tribute I'd grown close to this week break my heart. There was the sound of voices shouting around me. I felt a hand grip my elbow and guide my backwards away from the broken glass so it could be swept clean. There was a loud annoying noise that was blocking everything out. Johanna's face appeared in front of me and she started talking to me. I couldn't hear her though. And then I realised, the noise was me, sobbing. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath in. Reality kicked in.

"Freya, Freya, calm down." Johanna said. She guided me to a chair and I sat in it breathing heavily. She crouched in front of me and placed a hand against my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. She started breathing deeply to help me calm myself down. After a while I was breathing normally and nodded. I shook her hand away and stared into her eyes.

"Johan," I said pleadingly. She shook her head slightly. She grabbed my hand and began dragging me away from the other tributes who had just seen my breakdown. River was standing awkwardly with Finnick and Annie to the far side away from me. I threw him a hurt glance and followed Johanna. We got in the lift and went up to floor seven. It wasn't until we were in my room and the door was closed that Johanna relaxed slightly.

"I've tried. To get in contact with him. I wrote to Rowan asking what Johan had done. He replied saying he'd got deep into seven. Apparently, the peacekeepers have been searching for him since about two days after the reaping when he failed to show up for work. It's a good sign. He might have made it out. I found out that River was here the first night in the Capitol and I knew how you would react. We both thought Johan would be safe hiding with River but turns out… maybe not," Johanna said. She sat on the edge of my bed and made me sit next to her. "But sweetie, there's more." She handed me a piece of white card. I took it tentatively in my hand.

 _Johanna,_

 _You tried to hide them but we will find him. She's already as good as gone._

 _If you join me I may allow salvation for him when we do._

I looked up at her. The impact the written words hitting me hard. "So he definitely knows," I said. She nodded "And there's not much hope of me surviving the games then."

She shrugged. "He'll try and get the gamemakers to eliminate you, but sponsors and your own ability might save you. But it will be more difficult for you." I took this in. I nodded slowly.

"Then I'm going to prove he can't mess with us," I said bravely. She smiled at me proudly. "Ryan needs to know why I freaked. And he needs to know the danger associated with alliancing with me," I told her. She nodded.

"I'll tell him. But River wants to be a part of your alliance as well. And he knows the risks. I told Finnick and Finnick told him," Johanna told me. I rolled myself over, so my face was in the bed.

"I don't want to talk about him or to him right now. If he wants to be in our alliance he can do us both a favour and leave me alone," I said. Johanna patted my shoulder gently.

"Sleep on it. He could be a good ally," Johanna said. She left my room. I sighed and stripped out of my green dress, pulled on something silky that was meant to be nightwear and curled up in bed.

 **Ryan Dymott, 12 years old, District Seven**

So here we are. Stood in the kitchen. Awkwardly. Myself, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Mags, Blight and the person who has thrown a spanner in the works – River Winters. Johanna closed the door to Freya's room quietly and came and joined us all. "Well take a seat. You don't need to stand," she said eyeing us all standing. River and I took a seat next to each other while the mentors all sat opposite us.

Johanna broke the silence. "Ryan you need to know everything," she said calmly. I nodded, grateful that she was going to be honest with me. I listened in horror as she explained everything from winning the games, to the assassination of her family, to the truth about her relationship with Freya, and to the reason why Freya was so distressed when she realised River was here in the Capitol. She finished and the room was silent. I was gobsmacked. I didn't know how to react.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blight demanded angrily. His voice broke through my daze.

"Hey, give her a break. It can't be easy to train up your only family members to know they are probably going to die," I said sticking up for Johanna. Everyone looked at me surprised. "What? I get it. But I'll take the risk. She's still my best hope of one of us getting out alive and back to seven where either she or I can help my sister," I said. "But what about him?" I added jerking my finger at River.

He looked sheepish. "Yeah, she hates you," Johanna said bluntly. "Or she hates the fact we've kept your existence here a secret. She wants you to keep her distance… but I'm going to suggest ignoring her. As the games go on, she, all of you, will realise the importance of your alliance. So Ryan play nice." I rolled my eyes and shook hands with River. "We won't tell her you've made an agreement but when River tries to join you, support his plea Ryan." I nodded to show I understood. "Good, right well early start tomorrow so I suggest bed," she added. I jumped down off the chair and headed towards my room. I paused outside Freya's room. I wanted to tell her I felt her pain but I knew she needed time to focus. I carried onto my room and fell straight asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**NINETEEN – Johanna Mason, 19 years old, District Seven**

I decided to sleep on the sofa. I wanted to be close to Freya in case she needed me. Tomorrow I would be saying goodbye to my very last family member. With Johan on the run he was as good as dead because I would never give into Snow's demands.

There was a loud crash and I jolted up from the uneasy sleep I was having on the sofa. Freya was stood at the bottom of the sofa, shaking. I ran over and stood in front of her. I grabbed her arms. "Frey what's up?" I asked. She was shaking like a leaf. She pointed behind me and I spun round to see what she was looking at. My eyes widened in shock. Stood at the doorway in the white tunic and trousers of an avox servant was…

"Johan," Freya managed to mutter out. I could tell she wanted to throw herself at the boy who looked exactly like her brother but couldn't be. I wanted to throw myself at him. I stretched out a hand to turn on the desk lamp that was on the table next to us. It plunged us into light. Once we'd blinked the brightness away, the figure was easier to see. He was golden blonde, he had blue eyes, he was about the right build for Johan but it couldn't be him. I glanced at Freya's freckles committing them to memory. I crept forward towards the person. I looked at the freckles on their face. I closed my eyes. They matched perfectly. I pulled the boy forward and hugged him tight. I glanced behind me at Freya who was still standing staring at her brother. He held his arms out and she ran into them. She wrapped herself around him, legs around his, arms around his neck. He was supporting her weight entirely. He carried her forwards and gently placed her on the sofa. She buried her head in his neck and he slowly prised her off him. She sat on the sofa and gazed at him wantingly. He headed to the TV screen, inserted a DVD and stepped back.

Snow appeared on the screen. I moved to stand behind the sofa and Freya. "Surprise girls!" Snow said on the screen. "You may have realised that we've found Johan. You may also realise he's an avox, hence why we've sent him to you. You can save him from death… but those details can be sorted out with whoever is still around at the end of the games. Best of Luck Freya and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour." The screen flickered to black. We stared at Johan.

Freya looked up at me. I smiled weakly. "I don't care if it's only one night. He's here." I nodded and she flung herself at him again. He smiled weakly but shook his head sadly. She frowned and pouted. "I'm most likely going to die. You can at least hug me goodbye," she said. He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the sofa. Freya curled up next to him and leant her head against him. I smiled at the cuteness of the pair and joined them on the sofa. Freya pulled me closer to her so we were all resting on each other. I felt my eyes closing and pull of sleep calling.

 **Freya Willow, 15 years old, District Seven**

We woke up to a scream. "Freya Willow," Blight shouted. We all jumped up. "Are you sleeping with the help?" he continued to shout at me. Johanna shook her head.

"Blight, this is Johan. My cousin," she said introducing him. Blight's face dropped.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said. "And I'm sorry you've been found," he added. Johan shrugged, looked at me and I knew what he wanted to stay.

I smiled and shook my head. "Johan says it's alright. He'd be concerned if he came down to find his tribute sleeping with an avox on a sofa. But you really should recognise him seeing as you chased him out of Victors Village seven years ago." Blight frowned and then recognised him.

"You. You destroyed my flowers," he grumbled. I grinned slightly. Johan shrugged.

"He says sorry," I explained. Blight frowned.

"How are you doing that?" he asked.

I pulled a face. "It's a twin thing. I can just tell what he wants to say," I explained vaguely. I didn't really know but we'd always been pretty good at knowing what the other was thinking. Johan smiled at me and headed to the kitchen. He started shifting through the fridge to lay out the food for breakfast.

"You need to go get changed," Johanna told me. I nodded and headed into my room where on my bed was a parcel. Inside the parcel was my arena outfit. I slipped into it. For me it was a black lycra skort – essentially a pair of shorts with a skirt like flap that I connected to my waist with Velcro. The skort's edges were trimmed with bright green and had two green stripes down the left leg of the shorts. To go with it was a black vest top with again two green stripes down the side and green edging. I had a pair of quite hefty weighted walking boots and green socks for my feet and there was a dark forest green waterproof coat that I tied around my waist. I headed back to the kitchen to see Ryan in pretty much the same outfit except he had shorts instead of the skort.

"I'm guessing it could be quite warm then if they haven't given you full length clothes. Could also be a lot of water as it is mostly lycra which will dry quickly," Blight said gruffly looking up from his mug of coffee. I sat opposite Ryan as Johan poured me a glass of apple juice. I smiled at him. He knew me so well I hadn't even had to ask for it. I took a slice of toast and spread some strawberry jam on it and began nibbling it.

"How are you both feeling?" Johanna asked.

I shrugged. "I'm too nervous to eat," I said. Ryan nodded in agreement and I saw Johan glare at my toast. "Alright I'm eating, Jeez. What are you my mum?" I asked sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes and began eating.

"That's understandable. Now you remember your plan?" Johanna asked. I nodded.

"Don't go too far into the bloodbath but try and grab a bag of supplies from the outside edge," Ryan responded calmly. Johanna nodded.

"And then get away as fast as we can," I added.

"Good," Blight says. "Ryan I'll be coming with you, Johanna will go with Freya to the arena. Best fo luck to you both," he added. I nodded and swallowed down my last bite of toast.

"I'm ready," I told Johanna. She looked at me proudly.

"You are," she said. She smiled at me as Johan pulled me into a final hug. I took in this moment of family pride.


	20. Chapter 20

**TWENTY – River Winters, 15 years old, District Four**

I was stood in my room underneath the arena. The pod was stood ominously at the back wall waiting to take me up to the surface. Ready to take me to the bloodbath. Ready to take me to my death. I was wearing black shorts with two blue stripes down the left-hand side and edges trimmed with blue and a black vest top similarly trimmed with blue and two blue stripes. On my feet I had thick blue socks and walking boots. My dark blue waterproof was on the chair behind me. I looked ready, but I felt very unprepared.

Finnick was stood with me. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was frowning. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's just that in the past I've had some idea that a tribute from my district would be coming back. This is the first time I know it's not going to happen," Finnick said. "Are you sure you want to save her? Are you sure you want to alliance with district seven?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, stupid question. Just… keep focused. If there is a chance you can't save her but can survive, well that should be your priority." I nodded. There was an element of self-preservation still in me.

"Tributes. Please enter the pods," an automated female voice echoed through the room. I swallowed hard. Finnick picked up my waterproof and I slipped my arms into it. I smiled weakly at him and walked over to the pods. I stepped in and waited. The door swung closed.

"10…9…" the female voice began to count down. My heart rate began to pound in my chest. Finnick smiled encouragingly just as the pod began to rise.

As I rose above the chamber and into the arena my breathing caught. The sight in front of me overwhelming. A golden metal cornucopia sat invitingly in front of me, glistening and reflecting the sun. But that wasn't what was overwhelming me. It was the heat. The sun was glowing in the sky, a bright red burning ball of fire. The heat was all consuming and I was already feeling fried. My skin felt hot and as if it was peppered with blisters, my eyes burnt and watered and I could feel my throat drying up. Where our podiums were was essentially a cracked field. Around the outside there seemed to be four distinct sections: the sea, a forest, a desert and open plains. I shook my head. The arena was going to kill us.

Four tributes down from me was Ryan and directly opposite him was Freya. Ryan caught my eye and I nodded. We all knew what we needed to do.

"5… 4… 3…" I glanced to my left for a final time. The Career girl from one was stood next to me and the gleam in her eyes scared me. "2… 1…" There was no zero but the number appeared in the air and we were off. I sprinted forward, sticking my foot out as I did so. The girl from one went down into a heap. I smiled. I could see what I needed. On the edge of the mound of prizes was a trident. My eyes focused on it and within seconds my hand grasped it. I spun it over my head and stabbed behind me, impaling the boy from eight. I grimaced slightly, grabbed the nearest rucksack and then scanned the area. I needed to find Freya and Ryan.

I saw a flash of red hair as Freya ran over to Ryan. On her back she had a large rucksack and a knife was already in position in her hand. Ryan was focused on grabbing the nearest bag that he hadn't seen the boy from two creeping towards him. I started running forwards knowing I was too far away to throw the trident. Freya had seen him though and shouted out a warning. Ryan's hand grabbed the top of the bag and he sprinted towards Freya. The boy from two watched them go. The started heading towards the open plains, hand in hand. I ran towards them, leaping over bodies and ducking as arrows flew around me. I saw an arrow embed into Ryan's side. He stumbled and tripped. Freya let go and didn't fall with him. I reached them. Ryan was lying on the floor, his wound bleeding profusely. "Ryan," Freya said. "Ryan." I grabbed her arm. She rounded the knife towards my neck

"On your side," I said quickly. I looked down at Ryan. "But Freya, we can't help him."

"You want me to trust you right?" she said quickly, very aware that just a few meters away the bloodbath was continuing and soon we would be the targets. "Then help me drag him out of here," she said. I growled quietly but I grabbed his arm and helped pull him up. With one arm draped around each of our shoulders we stumbled further and further out of the centre and into the open plains.

"Why the plains?" I asked as we continued to haul Ryan further in land.

"I figured most would go to the forest. And yes, although both of us would be better in our natural element, there's too much risk," she said. She glanced around and pointed towards a patch of long yellowing grass. I didn't respond but continued to support Ryan. We got ourselves hidden in the grass and laid Ryan down. We dumped the contents of all three bags out on the ground around us, taking stock of what we had acquired. There was four canteens and 2 flasks of water, a spile, a tent, a few bandages and a basic first aid kit, and some basic rations of food – six apples, two bananas, a couple of packs of rice cakes. There were also a collection of different knives, each one different lengths or type of blades, two pairs of sunglasses and three sunhats.

Freya dug open the first aid kit. She took one of the smaller knives and cut a small hole in Ryan's vest. I noticed that they had green stripes and dark green waterproofs on. She gagged and I could see she was struggling. She gently put some pressure on the wound. Ryan winced and opened his mouth to scream. I clasped my hands over his mouth. If the Careers knew we had gone this way then any noise could give us away. "I can see your lung Ryan," Freya said surprisingly calm. I removed my hands. "River I need you to see if you can find a needle and thread in the first aid kit. I need to stitch this otherwise you will die." She told him.

He shook his head. "Don't… bother," he whispered. We could see the pain the young boy was going through just to mutter the words. "It's pierced my lung. Even if you stitch it, you can't stitch my lung," he was breathless as he panted this out, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Frey…" he swallowed hard and I felt my eyes prick with tears. "You… promised me." He said. Freya shook her head, still applying pressure to the wound.

"I can't Ryan," she said. "I need you," she muttered quietly.

He swallowed hard. "You have… River… but I don't want it to be slow," he said. Every breath was clearly painful and no matter how hard Freya tried Ryan wasn't going to survive this. "I can't come… with you… and if they find me… and I'm still alive…" he trailed off. Freya licked her lip slightly as she stared into the twelve-year olds eyes. "Please." He said. Freya nodded twice and with one bloody hand she grabbed the knife she'd threatened me with earlier. She held it above his chest, exactly where his heart would be and her hand was shaking. She closed her eyes for a second and then smiled. "Ave Atque Vale," she said. He smiled as she plunged the knife deep into his chest. He groaned once and then went silent. I looked at the boy. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping except for the spreading red stain on his chest and side. Freya pulled the knife back out and began to clean it with a bit of water from the canteens and a strip of fabric from Ryan's vest.

She sheathed the knife back into its case and tucked it into the black strap she'd found in the packs and had put around her waist. She untied Ryan's waterproof from his waist and began repacking the three bags. "We need to move away from here. They'll want to collect his body and the cannon will give our position away," she said calmly as if she hadn't just murdered a human right then and there. Her hands were covered in Ryan's blood and she had a smudge of the blood on her forehead above her right eye. I said nothing and helped repack the bags. If she was going to trust me, she was in charge.


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTY-ONE – Finnick Odair, 22 years old, District Four**

You could tell it was an uneasy alliance between Freya and River as they crept away from Ryan's body. Trying to put some distance between them and the young boy. Johanna was stood next to me, hands clenched tightly together, lips pursed, eyes shiny. She knew the boy hadn't had much chance, but I think she honestly believed he would have survived longer than he did. In fact, even I believed he would have lasted at least the first night.

The screens in the training centre were showing the surviving tributes as they went around recovering from the bloodbath which killed twelve of the tributes. Twelve! There was only twelve left already. Alongside Freya and River there were the six tributes making up the Career Pack - both from district 1, both from district 2, Morgana and the boy from eleven; then there was the other alliance of outer districts - the two from twelve, the girl from eleven and the girl from eight (River had killed her district partner). All the solo tributes were dead. Most of the mentors had disappeared back to their floors – all interest in the games lost now they didn't have any tributes to look after. It left Johanna, Blight, Annie, Mags and I with the mentors from one, two, eleven, twelve and eight. It made it easier now for them to follow seeing as they were all in alliances.

We watched the screens as the Career pack went hunting in the forest for the remaining tributes. The outer district tributes were also in the forest. It was just River and Freya who were in a different area of the arena. For which I was grateful for when the canons finally went off signalling the end of the bloodbath. I watched with bated breath as the pair froze and counted.

"Twelve," Freya whispered quietly. River nodded.

"I hope some of them are Careers," River said callously. I winced slightly. I got why he wanted it to be true but there was no need to be vicious about it. I turned to Johanna.

"They'll be ok for tonight," I said. "They've got a tent, water and food. They'll survive," I said leaning back into the sofa slightly. Johanna nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

On screen River and Freya were finally talking. "We should set up camp somewhere. We've got the tent we can use," Freya said. She was all business.

River nodded. "Yeah. Let's head that way. There looks like there might be some rocks we can set it up behind." He pointed in the distance towards a grey shape that was forming on the horizon. She nodded, and they walked forwards. There was silence as a grey cliff appeared. They stopped and stared.

"Wow," she said. She looked stunned. "I've never seen a cliff before," she added. River smiled.

"Good job we've got a few in four," he said. I could see him analysing the best way up the cliff. Realising he had more experience Freya did finally let River take the lead as he began picking out a route and helping her up. They reached a flat ledge about 8ft from the floor. "Here seems pretty good," he suggested. In silence Freya dug out the tent. Between them they had it set up in minutes, the door facing the cliff face near an easy path, so they could escape upwards if someone came looking. Freya placed her bag inside the tent and then sat on the edge of the ledge, her legs dangling over the edge. Johanna sat forwards a bit, probably worried she was going to jump. River stood by the tent and watched her for a bit. He finally decided to join her on the edge. They sat for a few moments in silence and then Freya gently rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She said nothing for a long while. The silence stretching out. "He was so young," she said finally. "He was so young, and I wanted to protect him," she added. "I promised him I wouldn't let it drag out, but I did. I tried to save him, caused him more pain. I should have done it when he first got shot. You weren't there. His words once shot were 'kill me and leave me'." Her voice was shaky as she spoke of Ryan. "And now, now he's gone."

River wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tighter. "I know. But it's never fair. How many twelve-year olds have been reaped? How many twelve-year olds have died? Finnick was fourteen when he won, and he was the youngest victor ever. You tried to help him. Which is more than most would have done," he added. He tilted his head until his was rested on hers. She snuggled closer into him. They sat in peaceful silence.

"I guess we both got to travel after all," Freya said after a while. River chuckled. "What? It's true. Look at what's in front of us?" she added spreading her hand out in front of them. "I have never seen the sea. I've never seen a cliff. I've never seen a desert. I've never seen a sun so red," she said, her voice almost singsong in quality.

"I mean it's a fake sky and fake sun, but I get what you mean," River said. "And we got to experience it together. Something I never thought would happen," he explained. "I always wanted to come meet you in four. See the forests you described. Meet you. And your friends and… your brother," he said. The words seemed to grate slightly with her, but she continued to sit and relax. "You made travelling seem so fun and I'm glad I got to meet you before I died. I'm glad I get to travel with you across this incredible arena. I'm glad I get you."

Freya tilted her head to face him. "I'm glad too. I need you more than you understand. Killing Ryan…" she started sobbing quietly against his shoulder.

"You did the right thing," he said. "But I get it. Killing anyone is tough," he stroked her shoulders as the fanfare started up. Johanna and I sat up and stared. It was still light. The sun was setting but it couldn't be night could it? The sky lit up with the twelve tributes dead. When Ryan appeared in the sky Freya and River both bowed their head in respect. "I'll take first watch," he said when the hologram disappeared. "You get some rest."


	22. Chapter 22

**TWENTY-TWO – Freya Willow, 15 years old, District Seven**

So, turns out the sun didn't ever set. Not in this arena anyway. I'd had a fitful sleep until River came in to wake me up and tell me it was my turn on watch. I sat on my ledge, scanning the arena from my vantage point. I couldn't tell if night was ending and if day was starting. And then suddenly I could. The sun which was 'setting' on the right-hand side and then in a matter of seconds it was racing across the sky and 'rising' on the left-hand side. I blinked once to check that I wasn't imagining it but no there was the sun. I sighed and realised I'd have to wake River soon and start planning for the day.

As I was thinking this River stumbled out of the tent. "I've been thinking," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm glad one of us has been," I said sarcastically. He grinned at me.

"I want to take you to the sea," he said pointing to the quarter of the arena closest to us that was his home.

I frowned. "Why?" I asked confused.

He shrugged. "You've always wanted to go. I doubt any of the outer district tributes can swim, I doubt district 1 or 2 can swim. The only person we are at risk from is Morgana. And if she sticks with the Careers – well we already think they are in the forest. We should be safe."

I thought about it. I had no better ideas. I don't want to go into the forest to face the Careers. I kind of wanted them to disband before I had to face them. Maybe even suffer a loss. "Alright," I said. "What do you plan to do whilst there?" I asked.

"Take you swimming. Teach you all about the sea and district four," he said smiling at me. He pulled an apple out from the bags and threw it at me. I took it and bit into it. He joined me on the edge and bit into his apple as well. He pointed out the route he wanted to take across the plain and into the sea section.

"Is that an island in the middle?" I asked pointing at the sandy colour in the middle of the bright blue. He nodded. "I've never been on an island. I'm quite excited for it."

He laughed and threw the apple core off the cliff edge. I dropped mine as well and we began packing up the tent. We managed to fit it back in one of the rucksacks. We made sure we had everything of worth and kitted up. I had three short blade knives tucked into my makeshift belt. There were another three attached to the front of a rucksack I was carrying for easy access. River had two knives on his bag and his trident in his hand. He led the way back down the cliff.

We got to the bottom and began trekking across the plain towards the sea. As we did so we walked in silence, but it was much friendly than it had been yesterday after Ryan's death. We must have been walking for over an hour when we finally got to the sea section. Golden, glittering sand lay ahead of me. River paused at the edge and smiled at me. He took his shoes and socks off and indicated I should do the same. I bent down and took them off before picking them up and carrying them as we stepped onto the sand. "Ouch," River said as the gold grains of heated sand burnt the soles of our foot.

"This was a stupid idea," I told him. We paused to put the socks and shoes back on. And then we stood at the edge of the sea, just beyond the water's edge.

"Yeah. Right. How's your swimming ability?" River asked me. I shrugged. "Have you ever swum?"

I shrugged again. "We have a swimming pool in district seven which I went to as a kid. I've swum in a pond as well," I said calmly. "But swimming the whole distance to the island might be pushing my ability. But I'll give it a shot," I added. I took one look at the island and then jumped into the water. My head went below the water before quickly resurfacing. I kept my eyes fixed on the horizon and began to paddle forwards. I glanced behind me to see River still stood on the water's edge. "well come on then," I said. He shook his head.

"Now don't freak but we have a problem," he said. I stuck my head higher above the water to listen. "And its behind you. And it's quite big," he added. I slowly turned around in the water to see a hoard of jellyfish floating in the water and getting closer. "Just take your time and go around them," he said calmly. I nodded half-heartedly and began to kick my legs and angle my body around the edge to give them a big berth but every time I move they seemed to follow me. "Ok panic and swim fast," he said. I kicked out as quick as I could my body propelling forwards towards the island. I could feel the jellyfish gaining on me but I was also gaining on the island. My hand touched the sand and I scrambled up the sand. As I did so my foot got tangled in one of the tentacles of the jellyfish. I screamed as a pain stabbed through my foot. I shook my foot to detangle myself and save my foot from the pain. The tentacle did eventually detach but not before my foot had swollen up to about three times the size. I scrambled further up the beach and away from the jellyfish infested waters.

I took my rucksack off and began hunting around for the first aid kit. I eventually found it and found some herbs that I knew I could chew on and it would reduce both the pain and the swelling. I began chewing slowly allowing the oxidants to flow out and fix my foot. I also took a bandage and began to wrap my foot to support it. Once I'd done that I glanced across the water at River who was finding what pieces of wood he could to attempt to build a raft. I looked down at my foot.

BANG

A canon went off. My head shot up and stared across the water. My eyes locked with River. He was still alive. I let my breath out as another canon went off. Followed by one final canon. Three more tributes dead. I wondered if any were Careers. River put his make shift raft in the water and jumped on, paddling his way over to me on the island. "So maybe taking you swimming was a bad idea. But I can still tell you about the sea and district four," he said. I smiled, tucked my head into his shoulder and let his words wash over me.


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTY-THREE - River Winters, 15 years old, District Four**

We sat on the island for ages, just chatting about our lives back home and about our experiences. It was nice and peaceful. Just the two of us. I felt safe on the island. Like no harm would come to us. Eventually Freya fell asleep on the sand. We'd been sipping at our water and trying hard not to eat too much food but the heat was unbearable, we were losing water quicker than we could drink it and the heat was making us both sleepy. So much so that I fell asleep whilst on watch.

There was a splash. I jolted upright. I tapped Freya on the shoulder and she stirred awake. I pointed across the water. With the never-ending day we had a clear view across the water. At a Career. The pair from District Two were stood opposite us. The male tribute had tried to throw his spear across the water to stab us. He'd missed and it had splashed in the water. We rose shakily to our feet. I held my trident in one hand, reluctant to throw it and lose it like he had lost his spear. Freya began digging around in the bag. "Freya, now is not the time to be finding the first aid kit," I hissed. She stamped on my foot as she dug out two knives.

"I wasn't. I'm finding knives that won't matter so much if I lose them," she hissed back, dropping her pack back on the ground now that she was more appropriately armed. We stared down the District Two tributes. "I guess your alliance has finished then," Freya teased, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"It wasn't beneficial anymore. There aren't many of us left after all," the girl responded. "Now why don't you come over here and we can have this out like proper adults."

I laughed. "That's funny because I remember being just fifteen before we left the Capitol. I can't have aged three years in here, can I?" I joked as a flash of silver rocketed across the water and embedded into the male tributes neck. I turned to face Freya who was now one knife down but looking pretty pleased. The scowls on the faces of the district two tributes showed they were not impressed.

Freya smiled. "Because I can probably finish the fight from here," she said calmly. The male tribute fell to the floor, blood now beginning to spurt out of his neck. He gurgled wordlessly and then there was a canon. The female tribute stared at the dead body of her district partner and then turned to us, her eyes livid and dark with anger. She jumped into the water and began to swim across but within seconds she was surrounded by jellyfish all stinging her to death. She began to sink beneath the water. We turned our heads. It was too hard to watch. There was another canon.

We sank back into the sand. A sense of overwhelming relief came over us both. "The Career pack is split. I'm guessing any other pack have probably split as well," I said. Freya nodded.

"But we still need to be aware. The Careers will still be deadly and if we allow ourselves we'll become complacent. I think we need to rest up during the day and then move ourselves overnight," she said. I nodded in agreement. "it's not like we aren't going to be able to see." I laughed. She dug the tent back out the bag. "You sleep first. I'll keep first watch," she added as she begun to set it up. I agreed, reluctantly and began to help with the poles.

When the tent was built I headed inside and lay down within the canvas tent. It was warm and muggy inside the tent but with the sun no longer bearing down on me the heat was a little more bearable. I allowed the heat to lull me to sleep.

I woke up to shouting. "River, River," Freya shouted at me. I scrabbled for my trident and backpack before stumbling out the tent. Freya was facing me but she was looking at the sight beyond me. I turned to see what she was looking at. The water from the sea had all washed away from us and was forming a huge wave that was looking very ominous. "Grab all your stuff, leave the tent, we need to go," she said. I nodded, darted inside the tent to make sure I had everything from inside the tent. I went back outside and the scene before me was even more worrying. Morgana had Freya in a tight grip and was holding an arrow against her throat. I froze.

"Move," Morgana demanded. She indicated with her head the direction she wanted me to move. "And drop the trident," she added. I moved slowly but kept the trident aimed at her. "I'm not joking. Drop it or I will slit her throat. And if you try to stop me, well she's in the way," Morgana added. I realised I was in a catch 22. I laid the trident on the floor between us. She smiled. "pack the tent up," she demanded. I pointed behind her.

"urm, you do realise we are about to get washed out," I asked pointing at the wave.

She shrugged. "We can all swim, and if she can't well at least it's one less tribute between me and going home. Now do it," she demanded. I quickly began to pack down the tent. I laid it next to the trident. She smiled, stabbed the arrow into Freya's arm and sliced it down her arm. I saw Freya bite her lip. She didn't scream, although I can imagine she was in a lot of pain. She then threw Freya to the side and grabbed the two items I'd handed her. Within seconds of her grabbing them, the wave came crashing down on top of us all. We were swept away with the wave, separated. I tried to search for Freya. My head surfaced before another wave came crashing down and forcing me under some more. I can swim, and even I was scared I was about to drown.


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY-FOUR – Johanna Mason, 19 years old, District Seven**

Finnick and I stood, gripped with fear as we watched the screens. Both district four tributes were involved in the wave wash out and of course Freya was also there. Freya was in a lot of danger. Morgana had cut her and given her an open wound, seconds before the wave hit. I was worried about infection and of course there was the risk of her bleeding out. I also wasn't a hundred percent sure that her swimming ability would allow her to survive this – which was probably Snow's intention. River's head popped above the surface and he gasped, swallowing in what oxygen he could before he was swept under the water again. My hand tightened its grip on Finnick's. Morgana's head appeared and then went down. Then Freya's. She looked panicked and gasped deeply before going under, and possibly swallowing a lot of water. "They are going to need help. If any of them survive they are going to need medical help," I said quietly. Finnick nodded. His other hand was already stretching for the tablet which tallied up how much sponsorship we had for the pair (and Morgana) and what gifts we could send for the amounts. He tried to show me the screen but my eyes were fixed on the horror unfolding in front of us. There was a boom of a canon from the monitor. Finnick's head flicked up and stared at the screen.

We waited with bated breath. The water began to settle and return to its places. We saw three bodies sweep onto the beach. None were moving. Suddenly River gasped and sat upright. He began coughing up water trying to empty his lungs. It meant one of the girls was dead. We continued to hold our breath. Freya twitched and then curled up onto her side. She opened her mouth and a stream of water just came out. She shuddered, and her body went limp.

River, who had stopped coughing made his way over to the two girls. He rolled Morgana over and it was obvious which of the tributes was dead. In her chest was one of the spikes from the trident. It had broken, and the rest was hanging limply against her body. River, despite not like Morgana closed her eyes and gave her the same respectfully farewell as Freya had given Ryan. "Ave Atque Vale," he murmured.

He paused for a few beats and then hurried over to Freya. He rolled her onto her back. He leant close in to see if she was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief that she was. "Finnick, Johanna, if you are listening I need some help. I think she's got water in her lungs," he said quietly. He glanced at her arm which was bleeding and crusty around the edge. "and she might have an infection," he added. He rolled her back over to her other side and began hitting her back to try and get water out of her lungs.

I glanced at Finnick and we looked at the cost of saving Freya. "We've got enough for a small pot of salve to relieve infection," Finnick said. "We've also got enough for a tube to help remove the water..." he trailed of.

"But?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"If he does it wrong there's a chance he could end up killing her. If might be better to wait and see how she is when she comes to," Finnick said. I nodded.

"Ok, but let's send that salve," I agreed. He nodded, clicked on the salve and ordered it. He typed a quick note ' _For now this is all we can give, we'll see how she is later to decide on any other help'._ Within a matter of pressing the send button there was a chiming noise on the screen as the sponsor gift arrived. Still hitting Freya on the back, and yes water was coming up, River glanced up to see the metal container floating down from the parachute. It landed in the sand a few feet away. He grimaced but stopped trying to save Freya to run over and grab it. He opened it, read the note and smiled. He raced back over to Freya and continued hitting.

After about four more hits Freya stopped heaving up water. Hoping he had it all out we watched as he began to apply the salve to Freya's arm. It looked green and pus filled but he didn't care as he applied a thin coating. He then dug around in the rucksack that was surprisingly still on his back until he found a bandage. He wrapped it tightly around her arm, making sure to apply pressure to reduce swelling. He sat back and then glanced back at Morgana. He sighed, and then dragged her limp body further away from them so it could be collected. He then went around scavenging what he could. The rucksacks had all washed up and he began to gather them and take stock.

He left anything that was soaked and unusable in a bag that they could leave behind. He kept the first aid kit, the fruit, the water canisters and Ryan's waterproof coat. They also still had a collection of knives, of which they also gained an additional two from Morgana's pack. He began scouring the edge of the water to see if he could find her bow and arrows.

Freya began coughing on screen and within seconds River was by her side. She looked tired and exhausted, but she smiled. "hey," she whispered. She began to cough. "My throat is burning," she finally managed to get out when she finished coughing.

"It will, sea water will burn. I think it's in your lungs though," he added. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm alright. Do we need to move?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright. Let me get my stuff then," she said. She began to shift her weight, her eyes portraying just how in pain she was. She managed to pick up her rucksack and get it on her back. River had found the arrows and the bow – which had no string anymore. He shrugged and carried it over. He grasped Freya's hand and then began walking towards the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTY-FIVE - Freya Willow, 15 years old, District Seven**

My lungs are burning. Breathing hurts. Every time I breath in I feel like I'm swallowing water. I think River might be correct about having water in my lungs. But I push it to the side and keep trekking. As we get closer to the forest the Capitol anthem begins to play. We stop and glance up at the sky as the fallen tributes are shown. The girl from district one, both from two, Morgana, and both from twelve. I glanced at River. "That means there is only the boy from one, both from eleven, and the girl from eight left," I murmured. He nodded, and we carried on into the woods.

We stepped into the woods and I breathed in deeply. It smelt exactly like the district seven forest. I felt at home. A rush of pain hit me as I realised how much Ryan would have loved to have seen this. We crept deeper into the woods until I stumbled. "I can't go much further," I managed to breath out. River smiled weakly.

"What hurts?" he asked. I sank against a nearby tree.

"Everything," I said. "My lungs especially. But my arm as well." I moved my arm so I could remove the bandage and look at it. I pulled the bandage off and almost gagged at the sight. It was tinged green and filled with pus. "I need a knife, the needle, some thread and the salve," I said quickly. River had explained about the arrival of the salve from Finnick and Johanna. He also had told me about the fact he'd placed it on a deep open wound. It had been a good effort but it wasn't going to save my life. River handed me the needle and thread. "No I need you to thread it for me and hold it. I need the knife first," I added. He handed me a knife and frowned as he did so.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed. "I need to get the current infection out before sewing it up and then applying the salve," I explained calmly. "You're going to have to help me. Just do as I ask," I added. He frowned but nodded. I stabbed the pus-filled boils before putting the knife down. I then used my free hand to squeeze around the boils pushing all the fluid out of them. "Get the spare waterproof and use it to scrape the pus off my skin," I explained. He pulled it out of a bag and did exactly as I asked. I squeezed the next one and he repeated. Eventually the only thing I was squeezing out was blood. The infection was gone. "Ok. Now can you pour a small amount of fresh water over it to rinse off the pus and blood." He took one of the smaller cannisters and rinsed my arm off. He put the lid back on. "Alright, give me the needle and thread," I asked. He handed it over. I held it in my left hand and looked at the wound. "Well this is going to be a bit more challenging due to the fact I'm usually right handed but I'll give it a shot," I said quietly. I began to stitch the skin together. I winced every time the needle pierced my skin. I tied the thread off and looked at it. It was ugly looking but I wasn't leaving it open to infection which was the main thing. I then took the salve and applied a liberal helping on it. I then bandaged it back up and sighed as relief flew through my body now the infection was leaving. I hadn't realised how feverish I'd been feeling until it was starting to leave. I slumped more against the wall. "I can't go any further. We are going to have to make base here," I said.

River looked around. "We don't have the tent anymore," he said. I smiled at him.

"You forget this is my home," I said. I pointed upwards. "We climb." I pushed myself up and stared at the tree planning the best route. "Keep up and follow my lead," I added as I scrambled up the bark and onto the first branch.

The climb was slow and painful in more ways than one. I had to stop a lot to help haul River up the tree. We finally found a branch big enough for the two of us to sit on and rest against. I took the broken bow out of his hand and looked at it. "Have we got any string?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the string. I began making a loop to fit over the end and another at the other end. Using my foot, I managed to get the two ends on until it was a tight fit. I handed it back.

"How did you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't even know," I admitted before my eyes started to close with tiredness. I knew I would be safe. River was with me. And as I feel into sleep I realised I was coming to rely on him. A danger in here.

I woke up when a canon went off. I glanced around and saw River had his bow out and it was aimed at the floor. Lying on the ground beneath us was the girl from district eleven. An arrow embedded in her heart. I shuddered. We were becoming heartless and I was worried I was going to have to kill River. I smiled weakly. "Morning," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Freya I've been thinking. I don't want you to kill me but if we survive this and kill the other three…Well…" he trailed off.

"One of us will have to kill the other. And I know you want me to survive but I couldn't stab you and kill you," I responded honestly. "You want to split," I added. He nodded. "I agree. We need to." I swallowed hard. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my friend. Not just here but for the entirety of my life," I responded. He kissed my forehead.

"It should be me thanking you. Without your letters I would have died a long time ago," he said, admitting to something he had only vaguely suggested before. Depression and suicidal thoughts. "Good luck," he said before he scrambled back down the tree. I watched him run off into the forest and sighed. I was going to miss him.


	26. Chapter 26

**TWENTY-SIX – River Winters, 15 years old, District Four**

I wasn't going to tell Freya but while she'd slept I'd seen both the district eight girl and the district eleven boy. Who I was very worried about as being a threat to Freya. It might not have been my strongest skill during training, but I wasn't a bad tracker and it helped that I'd seen where he had been heading. I set off, safe in the knowledge that Freya would head the opposite way to me, and therefore away from two of the tributes. Yes, there was still the boy from district one to worry about, but I knew deep down that Freya could handle it. She could handle a lot. I paused to take note of my surroundings. There are a few indents in the forest ground where boots have trodden previously and the signs of a few broken branches and twigs send me hurtling down a path deeper into the undergrowth and the darkness of the forest. I glanced up at the sky hoping to see the sun. Today it was all going to end and I wanted to see the sky for one last time. The forest was dense though and although the odd ray passed through bathing the ground in dappled light it wasn't enough.

CRACK

I froze. "You really think you can outdo me?" a voice asked. The sound was coming from ahead of me. I squinted into the dark, hoping to see someone but no. It was too dark. I looked at the nearest tree and realised there were some nice hand and foot holes. I scrambled up, a lot slower than Freya would have managed but with enough speed for what I needed. As I got higher I could see a slight clearing in the trees. Inside it were my two victims – the girl from eight and the boy from eleven. It was the boy who was talking. "I was part of the Career Pack. They chose me not you. How many have you killed? I mean seriously. If you haven't killed at least one person by now you have no hope of killing me," he added.

The girl from eight just smiled. "I don't need to kill you. I just needed you in the perfect place at the exact right time," she said. I slowly drew an arrow from my quiver and began to load my bow. She smiled again. "Don't I River?" she called out. Her eyes flicked up towards me and I realised she had known. I loosed the arrow into the chest of eleven and then drew another arrow ready to plunge it into her chest. She smiled as she stared up at me and the arrow in my hand. She held up her hands. "Shoot me," she said calmly. "I'm dying anyway so shoot me." There was part of me that wanted to just shoot but she was surrendering and killing someone who surrendered was not a good move.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly lowering my bow.

"I've been eating poison berries to survive. But the poison is catching up. It's going to kill me," she said calmly. "So, shoot me. You can save me from this… suffering. I'm in agony River," she begged. "Please." I swallowed hard and lifted my bow again. I let the arrow fly. It buried deep in her chest. She keeled over backwards. I scrambled back down the tree. Two canons went off. I looked at the two bodies and walked away. Two more down. Just district one, Freya, and myself now.

I started off down a path that I thought would take me back to the sea when I heard gentle whimpers. I ignored it. ' _It's just an animal'_ I told myself. I carried on. "Please… no… stop." I froze. It wasn't an animal it was Freya. There was a high-pitched scream and a thud. I circled slowly trying to get a fix on where the noise had come from.

"And I told you we were going to have fun," a male voice responded. I crept through the undergrowth and trees to where the noise had been coming from. "Now where is your "penfriend"?" he asked, the sarcasm seeping through in his words. "I want him to witness this," he added.

I found a spot that allowed me to see what was going on but remain undetected. Freya was laying on the floor, her arms pinned by her head by Kane's hands and her legs pinned open by his knees. He was leaning over the top of her and leering. In his hand was a short blade knife covered in blood. Freya was also covered in blood. I couldn't tell from where she was bleeding but I knew it was bad.

"I honestly don't know. He said it would be better to split up," Freya stuttered. I shook my head in frustration. I knew the viewers at home would be loving the fact that I was here watching it all, waiting to see if I would be her knight in shining armour.

Kane shook his head unhappily. "Wrong answer," he said before stabbing Freya in her stomach and twisting the knife. She curled up around it as he pulled it back out.

Maybe it was all the blood, maybe it was just pure rage but suddenly I was seeing red. I forgot about my weapons and everything else as I bounded out the undergrowth, jumped onto Kane. As I jumped he turned and I felt a pain in my chest as I grabbed him and twisted his neck. There was a snap. His neck was broken and he fell to the ground. I landed heavily on my feet and realised the knife he had just been torturing Freya with was firmly planted in my chest. I heard a canon as I sank to the ground. I lay on the floor next to Freya, both of us nursing deadly injuries. It would just be a matter of which one brought death faster. Freya's breathing was laboured and her eyes were closed. My own eyes felt heavy as I closed them.

BOOM


	27. Chapter 27

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

 **Johanna Mason, 19 years old, District Seven**

We didn't know. None of us knew who the winner was and who had died. The Capitol was awash with a buzz of chatter as they dissected which injury was more severe. Which tribute had a better grip on reality. Meanwhile Finnick and I stood alone in the ante-chamber, both gripping each other's hands tightly. If River won, I'd be thrilled. He'd been so gentlemanly to Freya and looked after her. She'd also be safe from the Capitol's grasp forever. If Freya won, I'd be thrilled but there was a sense of underlying worry and regret that if she did survive, Snow would want her and manipulate her, and I'd lose her anyway. The door swung open that led to the tribute base where emergency surgery would be happening to whoever had survived. "They are ready for you," the young girl said. Finnick and I glanced at each other.

"Which one?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Both of you," she responded calmly.

 **Finnick Odair, 22 years old, District Four**

"Both of you," she responded calmly.

No way. My heart was beating, pounding wordlessly. There was no way both had survived. That was why they had trackers, to monitor their hearts and check that they were dead before the canon sounded. And we'd heard two. Kane's and one other.

Johanna pulled me forwards and we headed through the doors out of the antechamber and into the white polished corridors of the hospital. We followed behind the young girl who had called us in down towards a set of double doors. "I have to warn you. Don't be alarmed. We've had to alter the appearance during the surgery," she said. I shrugged. I knew that was a thing. There had been some tributes who had had to come out with prosthetic limbs in the past.

We pushed through the doors and froze. Johanna and I shared a look of horror at the person we saw before us.

 **Johan Willow, 15 years old, District Seven**

I was stood stock still, staring wordlessly at the TV screen in the District Seven penthouse. The boom had happened and then the picture had cut out. Caesar Flickerman hadn't even been able to tell the world who had won. I ran to the window and stared out at the city below. The Capitol was swarming. People running all over, wanting to know who had survived. Caesar was babbling something about how the answer would all be revealed in the victor's interview.

An uneasy feeling bubbled up in my stomach. Something felt off. The door burst open and four peacekeepers entered. They marched over to me and grabbed me by my tunic, before pushing me out the door with force. I stumbled unsure what was happening.

 **Rowan Miller, 16 years old, District Seven**

We were gathered in the streets. Everyone was flooding out of their homes and there were whispers going around. Rumours that it wasn't Freya who had survived but River. I was panicked, scared to know the truth. My best friend was being turned into gossip and no-one even thought to check how I was. People gabbled away at me, trying to dissect everything that had happened. My mind was spinning out of control.

I snapped. I screamed, and the street went silent. Everyone looked at me. "She's my best friend. She's one of us," I shouted. "And this is how we talk about her. She might just be alive. And if she is we shouldn't spread this slander," I said indicating the pieces of paper from the newspaper saying she was dating River. "We need to wait," I added.

And so we did. We waited.

 **The Victor of the 73** **rd** **Hunger Games**

I stared into the mirror. I was horrified. This wasn't me. I couldn't go out there and talk about… what? What was I going to talk about again? Oh yeah, being the Victor. I couldn't do it. Not at the expense of the other tributes. I stood nervously off to the side in the wings as people hustled and bustled past me setting up the stage for the victory interview. Caesar Flickerman was sat on his chair and there was a long sofa in purple waiting for me.

I was invisible. No-one wanted to look at me. If someone even slightly caught my eye they flinched. And I couldn't blame them. I blinked and the brown eyes blinked back. I shuddered.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The reveal of the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games," Caesar said. I turned back towards the stage. "Please welcome your victor…" there was a long pause as I moved my feet slowly forwards and onto the stage.

"Miss Freya Willow of District Seven," Caesar said proudly once the cameras had got a good look at me. I sat on the sofa and scanned the audience with my brown eyes. The brown eyes that weren't mine at all.

But River's.


End file.
